DisneyDreamworks Hogwarts AU
by disneycomicbookfan
Summary: Elsa Winters had always fascinated Jack. And now that it's O.W.L year and he's getting to know Elsa, how will he feel about her now? Jelsa, Kristanna, Merricup, Flynzel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all fellow Potterheads. This contains Jelsa, past Jackunzel, Kristanna, and a LOT more. So…yeah. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowlings. **

**Jack's POV**

I never really noticed Elsa Winters until fourth year. Before that she was invisible, blending in with the crowd. And that was cool and all, but I was-and still am- the type of guy to do what he wants, and say what he wants. Then in the middle of fourth year, Elsa withdrew from everyone else. She didn't touch anybody, let alone talk to anybody. So romance was out of the cards for her. But I-Jack Frost- had almost every girl at Hogwarts head over heels for me. Except Merida, Rapunzel, Anna, and yes-Elsa. I was curious about Elsa. I knew the first three girls pretty well, but I barely knew her-except for the fact that she was a Ravenclaw and quiet. She was also Anna's sister. Everything else about her was kept behind locked doors. And sooner or later, I was going to unlock them.

I sit at the Slytherin table with Flynn and Astrid. It's the beginning of fifth year, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to hate this year the most-and seventh. Why? Because…

"Excited for OWL's?" Astrid asked, rolling her eyes. Because of those.

"No way. Who wants to spend their evenings studying instead of playing Quidditch?" I scoff. Chaser was my position last year on the team, and I'm definitely trying out this year.

Flynn's eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table casually. "I'm thinking about a certain platinum blonde who wears gloves all the time," He waits for me to smirk like I usually do. I don't. "Lighten up Jack. You don't want to be like Elsa!" He says it loud enough for Ravenclaw table to hear.

Astrid slaps his arm. "Shut up! She might hear!" She says it through gritted teeth but her eyes look amused. I look over my shoulder to see Elsa reading a book.

"No use. I'm pretty sure she heard," I say it through a bite of egg. No one would believe me if I wanted Elsa to fall in love with me. I'm not saying I have a crush on her, I just want to be acknowledged. Yeah…my pride is too strong.

"Whatever, she's probably heard worse things about her," Astrid says dismissively.

"Yeah," I agree. She probably has. I look at my time table. "We have charms with the Ravenclaws first." Flynn yawns.

"At least I can see Rapunzel there," He gets up and drags me to my feet. Astrid follows us. On the walk to the class, I see Elsa's elaborate bun ahead of me. She always wears gloves and keeps her hair up. I really hate the good girls sometimes.

In class, Mrs. Rose goes on about the importance of OWL's. I'm not really listening, instead I'm watching Elsa while doodling snowflakes on my parchment. Class is boring. Finally, she takes out robins and frogs to practice Silencing Charms on. Honestly, I don't get the point of Charms. I just use my ice magic with my wand.

"What are the words?" I ask Astrid. She gives me a judging look. "Fine, I get it." I say slightly annoyed.

"It's Silencio," A female voice answers. My head jerks up. Wow, Elsa actually talked to me. She barely talks to anyone.

"Thanks," I grin at her, but her eyebrows knit together and she turns around. Did she just reject me? Ouch. Astrid punches me in the arm.

"Stop being such a flirt," She says. "Silencio!" Her robin opens its mouth a squawks defiantly. I stifle a smirk, but it comes out anyway.

"Nice," I'm a sarcastic guy.

"Like you can do any better," Astrid spits back. I'm actually pretty good at magic.

"Bet you a galleon it'll be quiet on my second try," I pull out my wand.

"Bet's on," Astrid says. She can't resist an offer to get money. I take a quick glance at Elsa. Her robins completely silent.

"Silencio!" I point at my frog. It swells up and grows louder. I'm guessing that's incorrect. "Silencio!" The frog shuts up. I look at Astrid with raised eyebrows. She gives me a hostile glare that would have been a lot scarier if I wasn't used to it, and gives me the gold.

"Thank you," I put the coin in my pocket. Homework is to practice and read our fifth year Charms textbook-which I won't do. Flynn isn't even listening, he's too busy flirting with Rapunzel. Next is Defense against the Dark Arts with Quasimodo. He's nice, gives a lot of homework, but nice.

**Line Break**

After lunch is a free study period. Perfect for cooking up some mischief….or to follow Elsa. I already know where she is, either Ravenclaw tower or the library. I'm guessing the second one.

"I'm going to the library guys," I tell Merida, Hiccup, Flynn and Rapunzel.

"Bless my soul, Jack's doing something productive?" Flynn drops his jaw for effect.

"No. He just want to spy on Madam Elinor," Rapunzel says. Merida looks disgusted and lightly shoves Rapunzel.

"That's my mother, sicko!" She says outraged.

"Whatever," I run a hand through my hair. "See you!" To look less suspicious I grab my DADA-Defense against the Dark arts- homework and go to the library. There she is. She's sitting far away from everyone there, writing something.

I sit across from her. "Mind if I sit here?" I sit down before she replies, I do that all the time. Elsa looks up at me and nods. Her eyes go back down to her paper. I'm not sure how to bring up conversation. So I just pretend to look confused. It works all the time with Ravenclaws.

Sure enough she asks. "What are you doing?" Her voice is almost in a whisper.

"DADA homework," I show her. "Counter-jinxes." She's silent for a few seconds.

"Need some help?" She puts down her quill. I'm aware of how her eyes never meet mine, they flick everywhere else though. Ravenclaws are predictable when it comes to academics.

"Sure," I smile. She moves beside me and pulls out a text book. She skims past pages until it reaches to a picture of jelly leg jinx.

"Okay, so. Here it says that a counter-jinx is a type of counter spell that removes the effects of a jinx. It's different from an anti-jinx; because anti-jinxes are to prevent jinxes. So if we're-" Elsa starts. But I stop her.

"Hey Elsa, why do you wear gloves?" I ask. Her eyes widen slightly in something-fear.

"Um- if we're talking about a jelly legs jinx, you have to use a counter-jinx to stop the effect. But an anti-jinx is-um- like Protego. It's a shield that prevents physical-" Elsa changes the subject completely. I'm confused and intrigued. What's up with her?

"Elsa?" I'm persistent. She straightens and gives me a look.

"Did you come for help? Or did you come to talk to me? Because if it's the second one I think I'm going to Ravenclaw tower." She stands up and grabs her bag. I get up on my feet also and try to stop her. I miss her hand and she leaves.

"Okay, Elsa. Sorry," I say, running up to her.

"Can I be alone?" She asks, and there's a trace of aggression in her voice. I back off. I know when a girl gets too pissed.

"Yeah sure," I watch her go and start thinking about how to get her to forgive me.

**Elsa's POV**

Conceal. Come on, it isn't that hard. Don't feel, fear makes it worse. Don't let it show, or who knows what will happen. I can't help it. My book bag has frost creeping over the bottom.

I really need to get this under control.

**Like it? Hate it? Don't be afraid to tell me. ;). Stay awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm just here to say I can't update in a while. I have to entertain relatives for a week, so I won't have time to update. But thanks for sticking with me. I'm going to do shout outs today-and much like my college AU system- I hand out food as shout-outs and you can choose which foods. So, cookies to 007, (Thanks. Harry Potters okay, it was like my childhood!) Tori Collins, Potato Happiness, (I'll do it now!) WS Spark, (Aw, thanks! Is it Super six now?) Summer Slushy, Glee131313, Raiponce5, LoveReading4Ever, Livia Toric, (I'll try) Devinwylie, Starisha23, RainbowSunshine8, SilverRain0, Kira-fm, ReganRocks, (You too!) Forgodssakeiseveryusernamegone, Ajunebuga, Guest, (Aw, thanks! ;).) JeynaFrozen, WowEarthPonies, (Aw, thanks! I'm really happy now!) Queen of dragons 114, Chinaluv, ShezaRoxiela, Natalie1668, ChloeUtarid, lalli-loo, hogwartsstories, TheForgottenDisneyPrincess, (I'll update whenever I can!) , (I'll try! XD!) Sparkles022811 and Camille Neumann. (Aw, thanks! I'm really proud of that one!) DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowlings. **

**People in houses-KEEP IN MIND I MIGHT ADD PEOPLE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES!-:**

**Gryffindor- North, Merida, Anna, Shang**

**Hufflepuff- Hiccup, Kristoff, Tooth, Sandy**

**Ravenclaw- Elsa, Rapunzel, Milo, Belle, **

**Slytherin- Jack, Flynn, Astrid, Bunny, Esmeralda, Hans**

**Elsa POV**

I sit in Ravenclaw tower, looking at the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. I finished my homework already, and was bored. Very bored. I have barely any friends, and barely talk to anyone, but I can talk to Milo. He knows when to be quiet, and when to laugh. Also, we're great opponents for chess.

"Chess?" I ask him. He closes his book and nods. Instead of playing wizard chess, we usually play Muggle's chess. Why? Because I prefer that way. I like to think that there's something I can actually control in my life. The gloves don't help. Not at all. That's why I lock myself behind locked doors. The closest thing I come to feelings is fear. And the fear only makes it worse. I'm dimly aware of Milo taking a pawn.

"You okay? You look pale," Milo comments. I take a breath and capture his pawn.

"I'm fine," Not on the outside or inside. I've been pretty good about hiding my emotions. But my façade started to slip when…when Jack came into the library. How ironic is it that I control frost, ice, and snow-but the one person I'm sick of has Frost for a last name? I try not to think, but a storm of emotions hurts my chest. All of them tangled up, covered with fear and anxiety. I bite my lip. Don't feel. Don't feel. But the fears keep coming back-and it was like Jack triggered them. He caught me off guard. I was relaxed in the library, calm. Until he had to show his arrogant face. More emotions get knotted inside me.

"You look…scared," Milo examines me. I get up.

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I just need to get some fresh air," I apologize. "Sorry."

Milo watches me leave. I don't know where to go, I feel like I'm suffocating in my emotions. Keep your head down….be a good girl. Breathe in….breathe out. I shove past a bunch of six years and head down the path to the Forbidden Forest.

"C'mon Merida!" A boy's voice comes down from the entrance of the Forest. I fix my bun. I'll just walk right past them, head down, it's not my business. I'm just walking on the grounds. Probably to the gamekeeper's cabin. I haven't seen Quasimodo* in a while. He's a gentle guy, with an unfortunate hunchback. I walk down, eyes down, but I glance up when I hear him.

"You beat me Merida," Jack admits. He turns and blue eyes meet blue. Then I turn and keep walking. Hiccup, Anna, Merida, Jack, and Astrid are climbing trees.

"Hey Elsa! Want to join?" Anna calls to me. Sweet Anna, who never gave up on me joining her friends. I give her a small smile.

"No thanks! I'm seeing Quasi!" I honestly would love to join, but my powers….

Jack jumps down from the tree. "I'll come. Haven't seen him yet this year," He walks up to me. I try to cover my dismay. I would really not want company with me. Only Quasi knows about my power, and he always knows how to help.

"Yeah, let's all go," Merida climbs down to me, dragging Hiccup. I blink.

"All of you?" I ask, my voice quiet.

"Why not?" Hiccup says, and he starts to lead the way. I push ahead of him, not really in the mood for socializing. Then Jack runs next to me. Great.

"Sorry for what happened in the library," He's not really apologizing, he smirks at me. I have to admit: Jack Frost is good looking, it's just…_him _that I can't stand. The air around us goes colder.

"Yeah, it's fine," I stare at the ground. Cold is not good, cold is not good…..I wrap my arms around myself and shake my head slightly. Control it!

"Cold?" Jack puts an arm around me. I stiffen and he takes it off.

"No. I'm just not feeling well today," I give him a glare. "And…don't touch me." Even if I hate Jack, I don't want to turn him into an ice statue.

"Fine, fine. Sometimes it's hard to resist," He's flirting with me? I refuse to play this game of his and my hands tighten around my arms.

"Well resist it," I snap. He smirks at me. Crap.

"Well, it's hard okay? You're like the prettiest girl at the school," He winks. I shove him.

Annoyed, little snowflakes begin to fall. "You say that to every girl," I look up at the snow. It's getting stronger, and harder to control. A fresh wave of panic washes over me. I need to get out of here. I look back and see Hiccup looking at the flakes.

"No, but they're around the same lines," Jack's voice is arrogant, and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Then go flirt with someone else," The snows falling faster. "I'm going." I begin to run, I can't let people get to me like that! Otherwise who knows what I might cause? A blizzard? I manage to slow down the snow. In…out…

"Elsa!" Anna catches up with me. "You okay? Everyone's worried about you!" I catch the flicker of worry in her eyes and guilt begins to rise in me too. I hug her, controlling myself.

"Sorry about that. Just a headache," I do have one. And my chest hurts from holding in those emotions.

"It's okay. See ya! Tell me if you want me to come!" Anna dashes off. I watch her leave, and that's when I catch eyes with Jack again. He's so annoying! I wait until I'm out of anyone's sight and let a bit of my power come out. My annoyance leaves as a surge of icicles cover a tree. Sharp and huge. I don't know why this happened to me. I start my journey back to Ravenclaw tower, but change my mind and go down to the docks. Isolation.

**Jack's POV**

Wow, Elsa was pissed. I'm a little bit guilty so I leave Quasi's house early and go back to find Elsa. That's when I see the huge icicles on a tree. There's another one, and another one. They lead down to the docks. I feel a flare of panic. Something ravaging our school in the docks. That's when I remember Elsa, maybe the thing took her. She was probably distracted by me. I walk to the docks and put one my hand. That's when I hear her. Sobs. A female definitely, crying. I brace myself before I walk in.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

***Switching DADA teacher to Beast.**

**Hope all you potterheads stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, pleaseeeeee don't hate me if you don't like this chapter! So anyway, peaches? Sure. Peaches to Hcsp1, (Thanks! And yeah, Anna is her sister.) JelsaBacon4ever, Bartogromeo, Chinaluv, 007, (Sorry, I'm just kind of busy.) Ferrarifan00, MPHBC, Ilovefandoms, ScarlettPrime and Oreopuppy2. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowlings. **

**Elsa's POV**

I cry, rocking back and forth in a boat in the boathouse. Sometimes I sit here and watch the water or the birds. Now I just want the boat to float me away. Somewhere else. _Mom, I'm scared. Oh god, I'm scared._ I think. She died when I was 8, it was an accident. Since then my father had grown stern and cold. But he misses her, I miss her. I wipe a tear off my face and my hand brushes the water. A thin layer of ice grows on the surface. It doesn't spread though. More fear-that's what I needed. I try to stop the tears, to calm down; but more tears fall down. Cold ones…like ice.

"Hello?" Jack! I still sit in the boat, crying. Who cares about him? I lean my head against the rim of the boat. It gets covered in soft snow. Great! I wipe the snow off as Jack enters the boathouse. I stay in the boat, head down. Please don't notice me, please don't.

"Elsa?" I sniffle and breathe out.

"Leave me alone," I reply. A tear falls out. The next part comes out as a whisper. "Please, goddamn it Jack! Please." I bury my face in my knees. Protecting people, that's what I do right? By not letting people close to me….the problem is that I'm hurting myself doing this. I realize this endless game. I'm going to get hurt so much I'll become a shell. The outside's here, but I won't.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" He ignores me, of course. I start crying harder. I want to die….I want to die…..just let my hell be over. I can't really talk to anyone. Not Anna, Dad, Milo, Rapunzel, Jack…

"My life," I say bitterly. I realize I've stopped crying when I admitted I wanted to die. Oh no. I'm hollow, letting it happen. Jack jumps onto the boat across from me, causing it to wobble. I place my elbows on each side and bury my face in my hands. "My own sister doesn't know I wake up in hell every day!" I tell him.

"So why did you tell me?" Jack asks. I look up at him, confused.

"I-because-because you're the only one trying to get to know me," I stammer. "There's not a lot of good about me. So don't waste your time." Jack arches an eyebrow and moves a bit closer. The boat shakes. Silence. It makes me uneasy that he has nothing to say.

Finally, he talks. "Do you need help? Like what is it called-those Muggle people-a therapist?" Jack looks barely concerned as he says it. I shake my head.

"I've tried….it didn't end well," Ice started to crawl up the wall in the therapist's office, but I'm not going to say that. I realize I can't stay here any longer, I just need to get away from this; with the help of a book. Jack's prodding into my life, and that can't happen, so I need to get away from him. Unfortunately, I left my book bag in Ravenclaw tower. I stand up, and the boat wobbles so much I almost fall over.

"Okay, here," Jack stands up also and this time the boat shakes so much I fall in the water. Cold, it's cold. Which is surprising since I don't get cold easily. I don't even know what's in this water. It might be super dirty. Jack supresses a laugh and he comes over to help. That's when I realize I'm not an empty shell yet. I push the boat over. With a splash, Jack falls in. I laugh, and the sound makes me freeze. I haven't laughed in almost two years. Jack looks just as surprised as I feel.

"Hey Elsa," He swims a bit closer. I back up, no contact, no contact. I need to get out of here. I let Jack know too much, so let's hope he can forget this. I see the ladders leading up from the water to the ground. I climb up them and I realize a weight has been removed from my head. I feel my hair and it's in a French braid-which is needed to start my bun- my eyes widen. I'm trying not to stand out-or be the good girl- and then I get a new look! Jack's staring at me.

I dry myself off with my wand. "It's rude to stare. And I'm going," Jack scrambles to catch up to me. "What do you want?" I ask him.

"Just to know you. I want to help you Elsa, but you keep shutting me out! And you also do that to everyone else! Why?"

"I have my reasons," I feel like he stabbed me. It hurts. I turn to go, I never said that I wanted this!

"Wanted what?" Jack runs up to me and dries himself off. I realize that I said the last part out loud.

"Nothing," I try to lock my secrets away, but it's too late. The storm outside grows stronger.

"Tell me. Or at the very least, tell Anna."

"I'm just trying to protect you, okay! Just let me shut you out and be happy!" I'm on the verge of tears again, but I stay strong. I'm not really protecting them from this storm-am I?

"Well…. Are you happy like this?" Jack's voice is soft. "To stay away from people and barely talk to them for no reason? Are you?"

"No. But when did anyone care about what I want?" I'm not being bitter or melodramatic. It's the truth. I turn to leave him there.

"I do," Jack says. I give him a look and start running.

**Jack's POV**

It's going to be really hard to get Elsa to like me. Plus, I'm not sure if she trusts me.

"So much for being great at wooing women," I tell myself. Sometimes I question if Elsa's worth it. But when she took out that bun….she was always pretty but she looked beautiful then. But the past is in the past, and I'm focusing on one thing:

What's her secret?

**Will Jack find out Elsa's secret? Maybe….Hope you enjoyed, and stay awesome! 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm probably going to make this story 20 chapters, or around that. Hmmmm…Yeah that's it for announcements. Mint oreos-kudos to A candle in the night for that suggestion!) to , (Thanks! Lol.) Ladurai, Leo's Lover, 007, (Maybe….I'm evil, aren't I?) , Nefarious Seraph 13, IamAbnegation, Chinaluv, Hcsp1, (Thanks! And not ALL Slytherins are jerks, I agree on that!) and ScarlettPrime. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's. **

**Jack's POV**

I almost fall asleep during A History of Magic. Professor Sourball just drones on and on. I look at Anna and we exchange an eye roll. So tired…..After class, Anna, Flynn, Merida and I walk to our classes.

"It's beyond me how Elsa can get good grades in that class," Anna says. Merida laughs.

"She talks to you?" Flynn asks, "That's a first." I don't want to talk about Elsa right now, but I was always good at masking how I felt.

Anna's face begins to fall. "No, but believe it or not, we used to be really close. But one day…she just shut me out…." She attempts a smile. "Can we talk about something else?" I nod, grateful of the switch of topic.

"Yeah, did you see your sister's new hair?" Merida nudges Anna with her elbow. "Don't worry lass, she'll loosen up one day." For some reason I think about Elsa crying on the boat yesterday. She didn't shut herself out until the end of our chat.

"Cat got your tongue Jack?" Merida prompts me back to the present. "You probably would have said something sarcastic by now." I realize they're all staring at me.

"Just trying to imagine what her hair looks like now. An afro or something?" I manage, honestly my mind is elsewhere. Secrets…what secrets could Elsa have? The ideas are limitless. Lost love? Something about her looks? Disease? Or something darker…I hear the quiet "excuse me" and move out of the way absentmindedly. It's Elsa with her hair still in a braid. She has gloves on, but its progress.

"Braids are far from an afro," Flynn mutters.

"I'm only human!" I protest. Anna punches me lightly on the arm.

"We're going to be late for class!" She grumbles. About two seconds after that she pushes past people to get to Astronomy. One of these peoples is Elsa. I- me being the womanizer, polite, handsome, modest me- catch her. She gets up and looks at me.

"Thanks," She says.

I wink at her. "No problem," That's when I realize how close we are to each other. "Elsa…" She pushes away from me.

"Anna's right, we're late for Potions," She leaves me standing there, words bubbling in my head. That's when I start running after her to the dungeons. I sit next to Astrid and Milo at the back. Professor Frollo drawls on about the Draught of Peace. He writes the instructions on the board and we get started.

"Keep in mind that this is an incrediably complex potion and you must not put in too much of an ingredient, otherwise there will be _drastic_ consequences. To make sure you dolts do it right, I'll give you some incentive. You'll have a partner to taste it after this class," Frollo narrows his eyes. I swallow, I'll do my best. "Partners are Flynn and Kida, Jasmine and Astrid, Milo and Hans, Elsa and Jack…." Elsa looks at me and I smirk. She shakes her head and turns away. I'll have to be careful or who knows what will happen to Elsa? I put in tiny bits of powdered moonstone being very careful. Flynn just dumped it all in and the potion turned red instead of green. I stop when it becomes a Slytherin green.

"This-is-really-hard," Astrid mutters through gritted teeth. She's stirring her potion but it refuses to turn blue. I snatch a glance at Elsa. Her potions a perfect blue. I stir a bit impatiently. The blues not perfect a shade too dark, but I think its good enough. After potion making I look at Elsa's. It's emitting a silver vapour as promised. Mine's a bit darker. We take a small scoop of the others.

"On three?" I ask. Elsa nods and we drink the potions. I feel relaxed so the potion did its job.

"How are you?" I ask her.

"Fine. Still a bit of worry in my head, but fine," Elsa mutters. She plays with the end of her braid and catches me looking at her. She blushes the tiniest bit but her eyebrows narrow slightly.

"Don't look at me like that," Her eyes pierce mine. "Honestly, don't. It's just going to blow back in your face later." Her eyes travel to the ground. I put my hands up in a mock surrender.

"Sorry, but I'll take my chances," I say.

"Can't you listen to people for once?"

"Not my nature."

"Well go change it. You're probably not going to listen to what I'm saying, are you?" Elsa groans.

"Nope."

"…."

"…."

"…." I keep staring at Elsa while the silence between us continues. She stares at the potions bubbling, trying to ignore me.

"That's the bell," Elsa says once it rings. She leaves in a rush, leaving her quill. I pick it up and follow her. Free period, so I won't miss class. I follow her outside, back down to Quasimodo's cabin. She checks if no one's around and I duck behind a tree. That's when I hear it, clear and beautiful. Elsa singing.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits__  
__'cause someone says they're so__  
__Some things I cannot change__  
__But till I try, I'll never know!__  
__Too long I've been afraid of__  
__Losing love I guess I've lost__  
__Well, if that's love__  
__It comes at much too high a cost!__  
__I'd sooner buy__  
__Defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye__  
__I'm defying gravity__  
__And you can't pull me down__  
_

A giant snowflake grows above Elsa and then explodes into smaller snowflakes. Wow. I'm shocked by her voice…but where did the snowflake come from? I have my suspicions, but only Elsa can confirm them. So I step out of cover and clear my throat. She turns and we lock eyes.

**Cliffhangers! Hope you enjoyed, and stay awesome!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hmmm…it's freezing outside! And snowing! I thought this was supposed to be Spring! By keeping warm, I'll hand out hot chocolate. Hot chocolate to: ReganRocks, (It's fine! And you stay awesome also!) Livia Toric, (Yeah, I 3 Wicked! AND MY MOM SAID WE"LL GO SEE IT ON BROADWAY WHEN IT COMES TO CANADA! –I've seen it three times, and I love the casts, but Idina and Kristin are the best! Sorry, fangirl moment!) 007, (Same!) Glee131313, Sportygirl890, Chinaluv (heh heh! I'm evil!) and The Atlantean. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's. **

**Jack's POV**

I'm usually confident and cocky and all that stuff. But with Elsa staring at me I don't know how to feel. The only thing I notice is the colour of Elsa's eyes. Hers are ice; mine are waterfalls; both blue but unique. Maybe that's why I've always hated those girls in flocks. Sure, they can be their own person, but decide to become one with the other girls. Same mind, same way of dressing. But Elsa goes out of her way to not be like those girls. I smile, finally figuring out one of those things that intrigue me about Elsa.

**Elsa's POV**

He. Saw. Everything. The snow part, and he listened to me sing. I try to make sure no one can hear me sing, singing draws attention after all, but then again: didn't I get attention by not wearing a bun?

"How long were you there?" I ask, panic flaring inside of me. If my secret was ever found out…I can't even imagine.

"I saw the whole thing," Jack walks up to me and holds out my quill. "Here." I take it, wary. He'll probably tell everyone. It couldn't be the quiet boy in Ravenclaw, it had to be freaking Jack Frost! The most popular boy in Hogwarts.

I swallow. "Thanks. So the snowflake….you know how that happened?" Please let him be dumb! Please!

"That's why you shut yourself out-and why you wear gloves," Jack takes a tiny step closer to me. "You don't have to be so afraid." I almost laugh in derision. What does he know about this type of stuff?

"Yeah, because I'll show the whole student body I have powers," I try to sound confident, but my voice shakes. Jack smirks at me.

"I won't tell," He says. I almost hug him before he says the next few lines: "But for a price." Oh no, oh no. I'll have to do this, otherwise hell will break loose on me.

"Better be reasonable," I reply cautiously.

"You have to help me study past OWL year. I need good grades," Jack's even closer now. I take a few steps back nervously.

"That's good," I'm relieved.

"But…" Oh crap. "I get to spend time with you. Actual time, not arguing and you pushing me out." Jack raises an eyebrow. "Deal?"

I stare self-consciously at my shoes. "Why do you want to know me?" I ask.

"You're different then some girls, so I need to know how girls like you work," Jack winks. I roll my eyes, I should have known.

I hesitate before replying, "Deal."

**Three days later…**

I leave Ravenclaw tower and meet Jack by the lake. We sit under a tree and I pull out my books. He takes out his timetable for me to see.

"Start from the top?" He asks. I nod. History of Magic first. Most people hate it, but for me it's easy.

"The Giant Wars. It was basically when Wizards were most violent and the Giants were too close to the wizards. So a few battles started," I begin.

"I could imagine," Jack mutters. I resist a smile and put the text book on his lap.

The lesson went on until I had to go to COMC with Quasi. "Finish tonight at the library?" I ask Jack as we get ready to leave.

"Nah, let's go to Slytherin common room," Jack says. "Don't worry, Slytherin boys often bring Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls in to…"

"Yeah, I get the picture," I snap. My cheeks slowly turn red. "Fine."

Jack gives me a mischievous grin and runs off, leaving me to feel VERY uncertain about this.

**That night….**

**Jack's POV**

Elsa sits on the edge of my bed, face red. But since she's Ravenclaw, her curiosity causes her to look around. Flynn said he'd give us privacy to study. Which leaves too many things to the imagination. I know that Elsa is too sensible for that type of stuff, let alone a hug.

"Ready?" She asks.

I sit behind her. "Just talk, I'll listen. Don't worry," I reassure. She gives me a strange look and begins telling me things in a way more fascinating way than Professor Sourball. When she's relaxed I start massaging her back. At first she stiffens, but she relaxes and keeps teaching. I actually listen, and learn stuff. The sessions interrupted when Elsa lets out a moan of delight when I rub an especially sore place.

"Sorry…it's just that….where was I?" Elsa says.

"The Giant's preparing their stronghold," I answer and rub that spot again. I see something that makes me feel like one goal is achieved: Elsa smiling at something I did, and not because I fell off a boat. After a while Elsa can't focus.

"Jack, we should just do teaching side to side. Not massaging," Elsa's face flushes a tiny bit.

I shrug. "No problem." After a half hour, Elsa decides to leave.

"Thanks," I help her pack up the books.

"Well, thank you for not saying anything yet," Elsa smiles politely, then she does something I don't expect. She holds her hand out to shake. Sure she has gloves on, but she doesn't touch human beings usually. I shake.

"How was the massage?" I ask. She looks down to the floor and back up to me. A real smile makes its way to her lips-even if it's tiny.

"Pretty good actually," She admits.

"Well tell me if you need a massage anytime," I smirk, letting a bit of my ego come out. Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Goodnight Jack," She says before leaving.

"'night," I reply.

**Ooh, Elsa's loosening up….a tiny bit! Anyway, tell me what you think and stay awesome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Key lime pie to: xXJansyXx, , (It was really good!) Person1085, Guest, Brycin, (Aw, thanks!) Maulumi, Deep Purple Amethyst, A Candle in the Night, (Did you get my review? It was pretty good, and I DON'T MIND REVIEIWING PEOPLE'S FICS AT ALL. IF YOU WANT ME TO REVIEW YOURS, JUST TELL.) Guest, (Aww, that's sweet of you to say, but I'm happy if you guys are happy!) Red719, Chinaluv, WS Spark, (OMG, I died laughing, that thought never occurred to me!) DemigodOnFire, (Some massive feels might be coming in this chapter!) and Hcsp1. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's. BTW, ELSA AND ANNA ARE HALF-BLOODS-DAD WIZARD, MOM MUGGLE.**

**Anna's POV**

Saturday, the day everybody loves and the day Elsa's actually going to hang out with me. I sent a letter to Elsa on Friday using my barn owl-Galixta. I still remember what I wrote.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I know its weird sending you a letter instead of talking, but lately you're avoiding everyone like we have a terrible-__desisease-__ disease. __Ok…that was a weird simile.__ Anyway, as your sister I really want to know you better, so can we just….talk or something on Saturday. (The Saturday going to Hogsmeade) Hang out with some of my friends perhaps? Pleaseeeeee, meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 1 o clock, I feel like I'm getting shut out._

_Your loving and hopeful sister,_

_Anna. _

She answered with five words.

_I'll pay for the Butterbeers. _

I'm nervous, anxious, delighted, ecstatic….My stomach hurts from having too many emotions! Kristoff, Jack and Rapunzel wait for me at the gate, them saying they'll go with me to see Elsa. I link arms with Rapunzel, nod at Jack, smile at Kristoff, and off we go. It's a warm day for September, so I'm debating whether getting warm or frozen Butterbeer.

"Are you sure Elsa really wants to talk to you?" Kristoff asks me. I manage a bright smile.

"Of course! Why wouldn't she….." My voice trails off as Jack looks at me in a meaningful way. Right, she's been shutting me out since last year. Rapunzel gives me a pitiful look which I'm not too fond of and Kristoff raises an eyebrow.

"C'mon lets go," I say and our pace increases. Kristoff opens the door for me and an explosion of sound hits my ears. Jack taps my shoulder.

"There," He points at a booth in the corner. I have to stand on my tiptoes to see Elsa reading a book. Probably one from our mother. I plop down across from her, Rapunzel next to me and next to her, Kristoff. Jack sits beside Elsa. She looks up from her book and pushes a frozen Butterbeer to me. She finished hers, and it's frozen. One of the few things I know about my sister is that she always takes frozen Butterbeer, even in January.

"Hi," I start awkwardly.

"Hi," She marks her place in her book-The Hobbit- and looks at me cautiously. Her gaze passes to Punzie, Kristoff and Jack. "Are you making me friends?" Something like agitation flickers in her eyes. Kristoff calls Madam Rosmerta to place his order.

"No, they're here if-"

"If things go wrong?" Elsa says loftily. She's usually not like this, something has been bugging her lately.

"Well-yes… But can we talk?" I prompt.

A clouded look covers her eyes. "What's there to talk about?"

"A lot."

"I don't open myself up to people."

"I'm your sister!"

"I'm really sorry Anna, I should go. This conversation is going nowhe-"

"Go? We just got here! Please Elsa-"

"No. I'm sorry but I really have to go," Elsa stands up and moves past Jack. Flares of pain spark in me. I don't want to lose my sister, no matter how distanced she is. I watch her leave and yank at her book. She drops it and bends down to pick it up. I watch her eyes widen with fear, and she leaves the book on the ground.

"I'm sorry," She says it calmly, but her eyes are avoiding mine and she's biting her lip. We watch as she leaves out the door and Kristoff picks up the book. It's covered in frost. A suspicion is rising in my mind when I hear the sound of footsteps leaving our booth. I watch as Jack dashes out the door.

**Elsa's POV**

I wrap my arms around myself under my cloak. Luckily it's not snowing. Then it comes in flashes-I left the book. I left the book. Stupid! Stupid! I start running out of the tiny village before Anna can catch me. I'm almost at the gates when someone grabs my wrist and stops me. I turn and look at Jack.

"Does she know?" I ask, my voice a whisper. He nods and I begin to crack. So she knows. I'm afraid of what will be the consequences. I'm desperately holding on the one family member that I can see on a daily occurrence; then I realize that Anna's probably thinking that too. I collapse into tears. Jack's arms fold around me. Usually I would push him away, but I let my tears drip onto his robes.

"Shhhh, it's okay," He murmurs. I rest my head against his chair.

"I should have told her the moment I realized," I say. He mutters an agreement and rests his head on mine. The tears have stopped; I must have ran out. I still let him hold me though. Finally I push away.

"I'm going now," I tell him.

He grabs my arm. "We still have a deal. I get to know you, the real you," Jack says. I don't reply. How will he get to know me? I don't like talking, and there's no way I'm doing anything like a date with him. He's a womanizer! We're just friends….right? _I have a friend._ I think more about that statement.

"Let me show you something," His eyes show his excitement. I let the word slip out.

"Okay."

**Line Break **

"What on earth are you doing?" I ask as Jack paces in front of an ordinary wall.

"I found this place during Third Year, it…there we go," Jack grins in satisfaction. I see a door appear out of nowhere. "Ladies first." Jack opens the door to let me enter and my mouth drops open, but the corners of it turn up. It's like a winter wonderland. There's an ice pond, snow forts, trees with diamond like ice hanging off them. A fresh blanket of snow covers the ground.

"Wow," My smiles huge. "I just can't wear my uniform in snow though."

Jack raises an eyebrow. "What will you wear then?"

I blush when I catch what he's saying-or teasing. "Something more winter oriented," A wave of my hand and I'm wearing a light gray scarf, brown boots, leggings, and a jacket. Jack's gaping at me.

"Muggle clothes?" He mocks after a bit.

"Got any other clothes you want me to wear?" I challenge back. Jack shakes his head.

"Just don't change my clothes," He says. I nod and turn my back to him.

"What are we doing here any-" _Wham! _A snowball hits my head. Jack…I put my hands in the air and conjure a gigantic snowball. I watch Jack's face pale as I throw it at him. It hits his chest perfectly.

"Oh it's on," He says. He scoops up another snowball.

"May I remind you that you started this?" I ask innocently, dodging his snowball.

"No, you may not," He chases me onto the pond. I almost slip, but I make some skates for me and Jack. I almost laugh at his expression. I skate around him.

"Are you pureblood?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Then this will be a fun lesson."

**Line Break**

**Jack's POV**

I learn how to skate pretty fast I admit. Of course I've always been a fast learner. Then Elsa surprises me again. She grabs my arm and spins under it. I lift it for her and grab her other hand. I've never danced on ice and neither has she, judging her expression. We do a few turns and small shuffling steps. One of my hands is on her hip, the other holding her hand. Old-fashioned, but Elsa seems like the type to like old-fashioned. We sway for a bit before Elsa let's go and does a little jump over the ice. I watch her gracefully do another. I skate over to her as she does another…and the ice starts to crack. My heart jumps to my throat and I skate over as fast as I can. More ice cracking….Elsa skates away but more cracks appear. I grab her hand once I'm close enough and pull her to me so it ends up me holding her. One hand on her back and the other holding her hand. Elsa's eyes are wide.

"You okay?" I ask.

"…Yeah," Elsa's breathless and looks at the ice behind her. I help her stand up firmly.

"Good, I thought for a moment…." I don't finish my sentence.

"What?"

"I just thought…"

She leans in a bit, eyes concerned. "Yes?" I can't really focus when she's the only thing I can see. Goddamn she's beautiful. And we're….leaning closer to each other…my hand's stretching out.

"I have to go," She leans back, jaw set.

"But what about-"

"I have to find Anna. Thanks Jack," And there she goes, shutting me out again, just because we almost….I swallow back a few words and watch her leave the room, changing her clothes back to normal.

**Hope you enjoyed! And stay awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! I feel like serving out tacos today, take whatever you want with it! Just not the churros…they're mine! Jk, anyway tacos to 007, DemigodOnFire,(Patience grasshopper ;).) Sunnydee12, N1kk1 Starlet, (Thanks! And almost kissed, Elsa's killing Jack here!) Jelspan, BluBird414, SecretArtLotus, Electricangel12, Raebethfai, Liirec, .9469545, WayTooCute, A Candle in the Night, (Poor Anna, poor Elsa!) Shimmer Shine, (It's been so long since I watched or read HP, sometimes I have to google things up!) TamaChi-Neko, (Aw, thanks! And no, Jack won't) Dianne, (Aw, thanks! HP was my childhood!) Chinaluv, Dreamsandrealities and brycin. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Elsa's POV**

I can't stop thinking about it the next day! We almost kissed…we almost kissed. Is it bad that I kind of wanted it? I don't know anymore! I need some advice, someone who had kissed Jack before…That's a lot of girls actually. I forgot for a second that he was-and still is- a playboy. That turns me off, but I don't know what's different about Jack.

"Hey Elsa!" I turn around warily, almost no one except Jack calls my name, and I know who owns this voice. Vanessa pushes past a bunch of people, true to what I expect of Slytherins.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Heard you and Jack in my common room a few nights ago," She starts. "It didn't sound like teaching to me."

"Well it was," I say. But doubts are running through my mind. What is she going to say about that? Please nothing too embarrassing! I stiffen when she puts an arm over my shoulders and hunches so no one will hear.

"I need to tell you darling. I need to warn you. Jack has impossible expectations for a girl, and dumps his if she doesn't match up to them, which is all the time. So beware of getting your heart broken," Vanessa's perfume is making me disoriented, so I have nothing to say except for backing away from her.

"Ta, ta!" Vanessa struts away. I watch her leave, more confused than ever. I look at my watch. 2:30. I'm half an hour late for Jack! I run down to the lake to find him arguing with Vanessa. He runs a hand through his hair. I debate with myself before eavesdropping.

"….you it's just teaching! No strings attached and all that stuff Vanessa! Elsa doesn't matter to me in that way! She's just someone to give me passing grades!" Jack tells her. I bite my lip, I'm not sad, and I'm not going to cry. I'm just…angry? Something around that. He used me and pretended like he wanted to get to know me….to kiss me. I let in a deep breath, walk away and don't look back.

**Line Break**

The next day, Jack catches me. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Professor Rose wanted to talk to me. I'm sorry if I can't see you every day Jack," I reply coldly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," He comments. I remember his conversation with Vanessa and flick a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just seeing me in a different way now," I say, getting a better grip on my books.

"No, you're just acting weird," He raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" What's wrong? What's wrong? Those words echo in my head.

"I'm not acting. I'm just…me. I'm sorry if you don't like that, or me. And if you don't like that then get someone else to teach you," My voice thaws a tiny bit and I walk a bit faster. When was there hope that someone ever liked me? I'm pretty sure I'm losing Anna too.

"Like who? Elsa, sorry. But who else could teach me that's as amazing as you?" Jack's voice is soft and he catches my eye.

"I don't know. You'll find someone, after all you got almost everyone at your feet," I realize how furious I am with him and take off. Or am I jealous? Jack has it all, he's got friends, money, relationships that work. I may be richer than him, but I would give away my money to has what he has; security by his friends and family. Friendships. The ability to avoid fear, the ability to actually make skin contact. I'm aware of Jack still next to me, and I say it.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. But do you really want to stop teaching me?"

"…."

"Elsa?"

"7:00 PM library. I have to go," I say curtly. Then I leave.

**Line Break**

I sit in the library, editing my DADA essay about Vampire Bats. I tell myself that Jack will show up, it's only been ten minutes. Or am I lying to myself?

**Jack's POV**

I make my way down to the library. I don't know why Elsa suddenly turned so guarded and uptight. On the way I pass by Vanessa, she perks up when she sees me.

"Hey Jack!" She smiles and bats her eyelashes.

"Hi, I gotta get going," I back off a tiny bit. Vanessa was always too bold.

"To see that slut Elsa?" She sneers.

"How's she a slut?"

"Look, girls can tell these things," She comes closer to me and I'm aware of her cinnamon perfume.

"It's just teaching," I roll my eyes. Inside I wonder what Vanessa has against Elsa.

"Better be," She traces a fingernail down my chest. I try to pull away, but her hands wrap around my neck.

"Vanessa, I really have to-" She kisses me. Her perfume is stronger than ever and her hands go to my hair than start to untie my tie. I give myself two seconds of pleasure then push her off.

"I told you I have to go. Now leave me alone," I grumble and storm away.

**Elsa's POV**

Jack plops down next to me; annoyance in his eyes. I examine him. His hair is mussed up, a trace of lipstick on his lips and his tie is untied.

"Who?" I ask frustrated. If kissing girls is the reason why he's late...

"Who what?" Bewilderment in his voice. But Jack's a pretty good actor-or so I hear. I don't know what to believe and what to not believe.

"Who did you kiss? Which girl?" I put away my essay and plop down the DADA book harder than I usually do. I purse my lips slightly as realization flashes in his eye. Suddenly I don't want to hear his answer.

"Vanessa. She _kissed me, _not the other way around," He protests. I cross my arms. Typical of a guy to say that.

"Right. The reason I'm teaching you is because I promised you, and I owe you for a good time yesterday. That's it. I usually-I do- hate people like you," I say firmly. I realize I'm sounding like a bitch right now, but I have to be clear; don't I?

"People like me?"

"Arrogant playboys who break people hearts and don't care about other people's feelings. I-" I cut off and cover a hand over my mouth. I am a bitch. Over the last year I've been the burden of verbal abuse and I hated it. Now look at me. I can't stop a few tears.

"Elsa…" Jack says. He almost puts an arm around my shoulders but I shake my head at him.

"Damn tears, just give me a second," A few more slip out then stop. "Okay, so here it says that iguanas* could possibly be associated with dark magic due to the fact…." The rest of the lesson goes on. A few more tears slip, but I hide them. When I start packing up Jack tells me he's walking me to Ravenclaw tower.

"It's a short walk, your walk to the dungeons is longer," I argue.

"It's fine Elsa. And I get why you don't like me and if you don't believe me about Vanessa. But when's the next lesson?" Jack resists a smirk.

I give him a tiny, wry smile. "I don't know yet. I'll tell you when," We leave together and I feel something igniting in me. What is this? No, not love…Secure? I feel secure? That's a first, I thought I was never safe from myself. It was always worry and fear. We stop outside of Ravenclaw tower and I grab the eagle knocker. The musical voice rings out.

_"Was the phoenix first young or born old?" _Jack doesn't look startled at all, he's probably been here a lot.

"Hmm….The phoenix has been old for an eternity, so it depends on the cycle….It can't be either due to the cycle moving on and on, it could have started with an old phoenix, but it's a young life to humans, or it could be a chick that's been here forever. So it was born in endless time therefore there's no answer," I say.

"Interesting theory," The door opens. I turn to Jack.

"Thanks for walking me," I brace myself and kiss him on the cheek. I watch as his eyes widen a bit but they turn back to normal and he smirks.

"No problem. I'm just a nice guy," He replies. I roll my eyes and go into the common room.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa Winters kissed me on the cheek. She touched me with her lips! I can't resist a maniac smile. Then I catch myself. I'm supposed to be getting her to fall in love with me; not the other way around. Hmmm….

**Next day….**

**Elsa's POV**

I wake up to a pillow thrown at me. I wake up to Belle, hands on her hips.

"Jerk," She says.

"What?" It's too early for this, I can't think straight.

"I dated Jack last," Her eyes are narrowed and her hair is a tangled mess.

"So…" I'm still not catching on to this.

"Explain this backstabber!" Her yelling wakes up Rapunzel who falls over her own hair. Belle tosses something on my bed. I groan and look at the object. It's a white rose; perfect to the last petal. On it is a note.

_From: Jack_

_To: Elsa_

I read it out loud and get it. "Belle I don't like Jack," I tell her.

"Please! Don't act like you've never kissed him!" Belle snarls. Where did she get that idea? Rapunzel looks as confused as me.

"I haven't," I say cautiously. Belle just rolls her eyes.

"You're not even brave enough to admit the truth," She spits. She storms out of the dormitory. Rapunzel shrugs and falls back to sleep. I examine the rose and I can't help it: I blush.

**Later…**

It's time to settle things with Anna. I think I'm going to check the Gryffindor tower first. I stand in front of the Fat Lady.

"I need to talk to Anna," I say. The Fat Lady calls Anna's name. I hear footsteps coming to the painting. My heart thuds, and Merida appears.

"Come later, Anna's busy," Merida tells me, her face disclosing no answers. Suspicion rises in me; sharp and fast.

"What's she doing?" I ask.

"Nothing," Merida says it too fast.

"Then let me see here," I counter.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to see you," Those words hit me hard. I push past Merida and examine the common room. She's not here. I give Merida a piercing stare.

"Where is she?" I say more aggressively. Merida glances at the dormitories by accident. I begin to go up there but Merida blocks the stairs.

"You can't go up there!" She grumbles. I glare at her and pull out my wand.

"Move," I warn.

Merida sets her jaw. "No."

"Then I'm sorry. _Perfectus Totalus!" _Merida stiffens and falls down. I step over her and go into the dormitory. Anna's there…shirtless with a naked guy.**

**Uh oh's…..Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay awesome!**

***Iguana's are evil, unless you own one.**

**** Props to N1kk1 Starlet for that idea ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! How's ya doing? Cool! Now…croissants and Nutella for today? Food to: Jelsa4life, Cathy10k, Duckhunter44, (Sorry XDXD I can't resist! And thanks!) Dakari prince-aki, (Sorry. Jasmine-Slytherin, Kida-Ravenclaw!) Merlin's neon spotty left sock, DemigodOnFire, (Vanessa's always been a b***, and Jack is….complicated. ;). 3.) Sofiabat, (What? Jk, cliffhangers bug me, but I'm a hypocrite. Sorry. :.A Candle in the Night, (Hmmmmmmmmmm…Frozen, tough call but Frozen. Disney was my childhood! ;). And I's a love-hate relationship!) Chinaluv, (Indeed.) CaramelAdorabubble, N1kk1 Starlet, (Merida's a loyal friend. And yes, Belle is a dramatic frenchie in here. And shhhh….don't give away my secrets!) Hcsp1, (Thanks! Elsa and Jack are such opposites that a relationship would be shaky! And yes, Kristoff or Hans. I honestly ship Jelsa, and I don't think Belle and Jack isn't that good of a ship –no offense to those shippers.) Hogwartsstories, TheForgottenDisneyPrincess, Audrey1994duong, NotAvalibleGoAway, and IamAbnegation. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Elsa's POV**

Conceal it….Don't feel. That's pretty had to do seeing your sister about to have sex with a complete stranger. I crossed my arms and gave the boy and Anna a glare. The boy looked up first, and scowled at me.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed and fumbled to put on her bra. I focused all my attention on the boy.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"Not like you need to know. And you've been keeping secrets also," Anna's eyes narrow but her bottom lip trembles. I silently pray she won't say.

"Don't bring me up in this Anna. I'm just trying to protect you," I reply.

Anna's shoulders are tense, squared. "Fine. But get out of here!" I refuse to move. Who knows what will happen if I leave? No, I do know.

"Not until you tell me who this is," I push my braid to the side.

"Hans. I met him today," Anna holds onto the boys arm. I give Hans a calculating look purposefully. He just stares back…then his gaze travels down to my body. I shiver at the way he looks at me.

"Today!? May I talk to you, please. Alone?" I plead. Anna shakes her head resolutely.

"Whatever you say you can say to the both of us," She answers. I rid my face of all emotion.

"Fine. You don't give yourself fully to a man you just met. Especially…" I was going to say Slytherins, but pull back.

"You can if it's true love!"

I look at my sister. My sweet, innocent sister. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" *

Anna's eyes widen when she says that. I can't breathe. A knife has stabbed me in the chest, and I watch as all my emotions pour out. Words I've wanted to say, suppressed feelings, and mainly loneliness. My hand fumbles for the door knob.

"Elsa….no, sorry, I…." Anna pulls on her shirt. I don't get to hear the rest because I need to get the hell out of here. My chest heaves as I try to stop my tears from showing. I counter-jinx the body bind spell on Merida and run out. I hear Anna chasing me, calling my name through a sea of people. I push people away, keeping my face down, closing my eyes. Keep it in Elsa, stay strong. Like you always have to be. The good girl, detached, the smart girl. I can't handle the reputation people set up for me. I just can't! I run down outside to the lake and sit by the water. My shoes get thrown next to me and my ankles go in the chilly water. My reflection looks warped, disoriented. Nothing like me; but in every way like me. I look at my broken face and try for a smile. It looks so fake, just like me. What am I going to do?

My confusion and misery cause ice to spread around my feet. I pull my ankles out from the water and sit on the edge, taking in the warmth of the sun. Usually it's too hot, but now I feel ice cold. Looking how to heal, to thaw.

"Story of my life," I grumble. Tears keep coming. I've been crying a lot lately, but I have plenty tears bottled up in me. The end of my braid tickles my neck so I take it out; hair falling out in waves. I open my eyes to the sun and sky. I let my mind wander aimlessly. Blue. The sky's not blue. It can shift to a deep indigo to a blurred yellow. My fingers dig through the sand when I hear I hear it: voices. Voices of Anna's friends. Hiccup, Kristoff, Astrid and Jack. I decide to still lay here, eyes red, hair a mess and spread out in the sand.

"Hey!" Kristoff runs over to me and helps me stand up. "You okay?" I nod. I barely know Kristoff except that he's obviously in love with Anna. I'd rather Anna with Kristoff than Hans.

"Yeah…" I lock eyes with Jack. "I'm fine." Astrid gives me a scanning look and seems to understand.

"Whatever. We're here to try to get the Giant Squid to shore," She blows her bangs out of her eye.

"How?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Jack pulls out a piece of bread and shows it to me.

"The Squid loves food," Astrid has a piece of bacon.

"You can join if you want," Hiccup has a sketchbook. "I'm here to draw the Giant Squid if it comes out. So you can have the pancake." He hands it to me.

"Thanks," I smile. I tear off a piece of pancake and put it in a ball.

"It's pretty far out. You have to have to throw as good as Jack or Kristoff," Astrid tells me.

"Can you throw that far?" I ask. Maybe this will distract me from Anna.

Astrid smiles. "No, but its fun to try." I do some basic math and physics then throw. It's pretty far, but I can do some other things. I pull out my wand as a disguise and point it at the water. It ices over underneath the pancake and the food slides into the water.

"That breaks Kristoff's record, wow," Hiccup comments. Jack's breath tickles my ear.

"Galleon you don't get to see it," He whispers. His hand tangles in my waves and pulls back. "Nice hair Elsa." He walks away and we wait. Was he flirting? No, no, no. No feelings between us due to teaching. Has to be professional, right? We wait a second until bubbles appear in the water in front of Kristoff. The others back off, but I stand there. Then a gray squid pushes through the water. It's huge! It looks down at me, its eyes as big-or bigger-than my body. Water comes crashing down its body and lands on me. My heart thuds/

"Elsa, back off!" Hiccup whispers. I turn to face them but give them a small smile. I inch a bit closer…and feed the squid the rest of my pancake. Behind me I hear Hiccup sketching quickly. The squid eats it and I come a bit closer…and pat its head. I hear Astrid whoop behind me and Kristoff giving me a few claps. The squid looks directly at me then sinks underneath the water. I watch it leave and laugh. On the walk back to the castle I feel better than I ever have before. I realize the things I've done at the lake, even the sad things.

"That was pretty brave," Kristoff says as we say goodbye. I probably blush a little bit, I'm not used to getting compliments.

"Yeah," Hiccup rips out his sketch and gives it to me. It's really good. "To remember this day?"

"Yes. To remember," I need to remember a good day. A day where I could be myself. "Thanks guys."

Astrid nods and Kristoff grins. I look over at Jack who's staring at me intensely. When the others leave, Jack approaches me.

"Thanks," I push my still wet hair out of my face. "It was honestly one of the best days I've had."

Jack smirks. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"How did it feel when that squid appeared?"

"I was actually pretty scared. I thought…." I cut off when his hand reaches out to caress my face. He then pulls back.

"Sorry," He says. "Am I scaring you now?"

I don't lie. "A bit." He gives me a searching look then he leaves.

"Bye…"

**Elsa's loosening a bit! What will happen? **

***Couldn't resist, sorry.**

**Stay awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! How are you guys? School starts tomorrow for me, ugh! (Long spring break) To those who have read my College AU fic, the pug's name is Chai. XD he's so cute! Anyway….Curry? Yeah, sure. Curry to Hcsp1, (Yeah, sorry if it was hard to understand! And sibling arguments are the worst!) Chinaluv, A Candle in the Night, (Thanks! And Disney forever! 3 disney!) Lovinglovexx, FrozenSWLoKfan01, Brycin, (Thanks, but don't forget I also write and update my Disney Hunger Games!) Bleep Bloop1, and Guest. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Hiccup's POV**

My fork rips through the egg on my plate. I watch as the yolk spreads across my plate. Worst dilemma ever. And it's all thanks to Merlin!

_-Flashback-_

Dinner seemed normal. I joked with Kristoff and Tooth, and the Shepard's pie was delicious. Until Merlin called for attention.

"Students, next week on Saturday it will be Hogwarts' 1000 anniversary so there will be a ball. Attendance and dancing will grant your house 100 points for each person, and if the houses want to catch up to Ravenclaw this will be a great opportunity," Merlin announced. Murmurs rippled through the students. 100 points? Who could turn that down? "That is all." Merlin said.

-_End flashback-_

Both Merida and Astrid expected me to ask them, so now what? Of course it's worse for Jack who has almost every girl in the palm of his hand. Almost.

**Elsa's POV**

I lean against a tree by the lake. I just grabbed a bun from the Ravenclaw table and went here. That ball in about a week…I wouldn't go, except for those 100 points. Does that mean I have to be there the whole time? Surely there has to be a loophole. Hopefully.

"Hey," Jack sits next to me with his Divination books. "Happy Friday."

"Yeah," I frown. "Jack, you have to have a knack for Divination. I'm no good at it. I'm best at Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and COMC, I can teach those. But not Divination!" I'm good at most things, just not Divination and that frustrates me. Professor Esmeralda tells me it's rare to be good at it, but why am I not in the fraction that's good?

"By the way, about the ball…." Jack looks nervous slightly. That's unusual for him.

"Are you going to ask me?" I flip through the book.

"Yes, but as friends," Jack seems relieved.

"Better be," Good, just as friends. But if it's good why do I feel a little disappointed?

Jack stares at me for an uncomfortable second. I close the book and give it back to him.

"What?" I ask finally.

"Yes or no?" Jack replies like it's obvious.

"For what?"

"The ball."

I suddenly feel stupid. "Oh! Sure," I finish my bun and stand up. "Now excuse me, I need to get going for Ancient runes." Jack nods and he walks away. In class I'm confused. Why would he ask me of all people? He could have asked Anna as friends too; heck, he knows her better than me.

"Elsa?" Professor Nedakh asks. He's one of the oldest professors and Kida's dad.

"Umm…." I think on what he said earlier. "Ehwaz?"

"Correct," I breathe out a sigh of relief. He turns to Hiccup. "Now, what does Ehwaz mean?"

Hiccup masks over the confusion in his eyes. "Partnership?"

"Yes."

**Line Break**

**Jack's POV**

I go down to Quasi's cabin and see Elsa coming out. I still don't get why she agreed to go with me, but I'm happy.

"Hi," She says, closing the door. "He's busy with a bird."

"What's wrong with it?" I ask, walking with her back up to the castle.

"Broken wing. It's not the Thestrals, so he's a bit worried it might be more sinister beasts from the forests," Elsa sounds concerned. I touch her arm lightly.

"It'll be fine, Quasi is great with animals," I reassure. He really is though, I don't know how, but he is.

"Yeah. Hey Jack?"

"Mmmhmmm?"

"Can I ask you a favour?" Elsa looks up at me shyly. She's actually pretty cute when she's embarrassed or shy. Her blue eyes peer up at me underneath her long eyelashes.

"Yeah, sure, anything," I say too fast. Damn it! Elsa gives me an odd look but she smiles a tiny bit.

"I don't know how to dance, can you teach me? I know fast dances, just not slow ones," She doesn't know how to dance? She's pretty enough to get asked to.

"Of course," I swallow and grab her hand. "C'mon!" I drag her to the lake.

Elsa looks alarmed. "Now? It's getting really dark, I mean, the stars are coming out."

"Yeah," My feet hit the sand. "So first, I put my hands on your waist." My hands go to her waist slowly. I don't want to make her freak out and freeze to death. She looks up at me.

"No funny business okay?" She trusts me?

"Okay. Now you put your hands around my neck," She does it, hesitantly. It's funny, because I'm a head taller than her. We're not close: an arms distance away but it's a start.

"Basically you sway back and forth, shifting weight to each foot without lifting your feet. So let's practice," She gets the hang of it pretty fast. "Now let's try step touching. Just step to the right with your right foot, and then to follow this foot with your left, tap the ground, and then reverse the motion by stepping to the left with your left foot, letting the right foot follow it, and so on." We do that, me steering. We grow a bit closer than I experiment. I lift my arm and twirl Elsa under it. She let's go of one hand pulls back and then twirls back to me. I grab her free hand again. Her face lights up as she gets better and better at it.

"You're pretty good at this," I tell her when we finish. We sit side by side on the sand. The moon's barely full but it's bright enough to illuminate Elsa's face.

"Thanks," She grins. "It's fun." She yawns and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I ask her. She rubs her eyes and moves her head. Her back arches as she stretches it. My throat suddenly feels dry.

"Yeah," She sits up again.

"Here," I stand and give her a hand up. At first it's just her leaning against me but I carry her anyway. I put her down in front of the Ravenclaw tower.

"Thanks," She smiles up at me, exhaustion clearly on her face.

"Go to sleep," I say. Elsa knocks on the door and Rapunzel opens it.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" Surprise evident in her voice.

"I was teaching her how to dance," I say evenly, smirking. Rapunzel's face shows her puzzlement.

"Okay, well night," She closes the door and I nod at Elsa. I smirk even more when I think of the interrogation Elsa's going to get tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed! And stay awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so tired! Anyway, how about Danishes? Any flavour and what not. This is going to be a shorter chapter, so please don't be mad. Danishes to Chinaluv, Unoriginal, Hcsp1, (Kind, sorta? Well I don't really ship that, sorry fans out there. And yes Hiccup does have a problem…) and , (Sorry I forgot you last time X.****. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Astrid's POV**

I lie down on my bed frustrated and having a short fuse. I'm sick of hearing about the ball! I don't have a date, I don't have a dress, I don't have anything! Ugh! There's nothing to do really, which is disappointing.

"Astrid!" Jack yells from below the girl's dormitory.

"What?" Whatever he's going to say it better be good; or I'll send ten flying axes at him.

"Quidditch tryouts in ten minutes!" Jack leaves and I sit bolt upright. Quidditch! I grab my Nimbus 2001 and run down. I pass by Esmeralda and grab her arm.

"Quidditch tryouts!" I tell her. She nods and runs to get her Cleansweep 11. I wait for her impatiently then we run down to the pitch together. I stop running when I'm next to Jack, out of breath I listen to Meg-our Quidditch Captain- and watch tryouts for Keeper. Few people are here. Most of them are our friends. Anna, Kristoff, Sandy, Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Elsa. I notice Elsa sits a bit farther away from the others and is reading a book while munching on an apple. Nice how she opened up a bit to me.

"That was terrible!" Meg shouts as Jasmine slips. "Next!" Slytherin tryouts are the most brutal ones, but we want to have the best team, and I'm all for that. Phoebus blocks 5/5 shots easily. Meg runs him again and he gets 4/5 shots.

"Keeper found," She tells the crowd and some people disappear, looking very unhappy. I'm trying to be beater with Flynn.

Meg adjusts her ponytail. "Seekers!" Trial after trial. Meg scowls when a sixth year almost hits the goalpost. Finally Aladdin-a sixth year- is chosen.

"This is taking longer than I thought," I murmur to Esmeralda.

"Yeah," She replies.

"Beaters!" Meg shouts. I go up after Ariel. She hits 3/5.

"Okay relax. Stay cool," I tell myself before I go on my broomstick. I grin as the wind pushes against my face gently.

"Go!" Meg shouts. The first bludger soars at me and I whack it as hard as I can at the target dummy. The bludger hits its leg then flies back to me. I twist my boom and speed past it. It comes for my skull and I hit it. It hits the arm. 2/5 right now…

I do a move I perfected over the summer. I stand up on my broom and let the bludger come straight at my chest. I flip over it, land on my broom and whack it. Hit the stomach. I sit normally on my broom and go up. The bludger comes and I doge it and hit it. Neck.

"One more!" Meg shouts. I need to make this one impressive. I fly down and the bludger comes. I do a turn around the dummy and the ball hits its neck again. Now! I jump off my broom and hit the bludger doing a summersault in the air to land on my broom properly. I fly down exhausted.

"One beater found!" Meg shouts. I grin. I did it. I did it. Later, the overall team looks like this:

Chasers: Meg, Jack, Stitch

Beaters: Astrid, Flynn

Seeker: Aladdin

Keeper: Phoebus

I take extra portions of food that night, grinning like a madman.

**Hiccup's POV**

I wait outside of the greenhouses, nervous. I told Astrid and Merida to meet here. Merida and Astrid arrive at the same time, Astrid's expression hard to read and Merida's calm.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi."

"Hello Haddock."

"Don't call me that," I tell Merida. I look at both girls now. Both so alike but yet so different. I look at both of them.

"I thought about it and I choose…"

**VOTING TIME! Fans of Hicstrid and Merricup, tell me who you want Hiccup to take! And please no ship wars! Since I'm Canadian I'll do majority rules. And if no one chooses…I'll choose. Heh, heh! Anyway, stay awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**And the votes are in! Score:**

**Merida: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 24**

**Astrid: IIIIIIIIIIII 12**

**Sorry to all Hicstrid fans out there, but I still hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks and pudding to: , Guest, Frozen Fate, (Wasn't Astrid based on her?!) Hedwig, LaLunaViva, Guest,doubLL, (Thanks!) Snow Queen7, Guest, Guest, Guest, Sadflowers, Jelsa4life, Girl win-win, Guest, Hcsp1,(I 3 both ships) Guest, Guest, Nekomiminya, (Thanks!) Guest, Guest, Bennet, Chinaluv, Guest, Guest, Guest,Bewhoyouareborntobe, Imma weird, Guest, A Candle in the Night, (No problem.) Jax, Talia356T, Guest, PrettyLittlePony, Vampyuu, MJSMILE, Guest, ShezaRoxiela, (I'll try. Or I just might update faster.) Guest, Avalon Frost,Livia Toric, tipsyforharry and Natalie1668. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Astrid's POV**

"…Merida," Hiccup finishes.I can see it. Bliss and joy from Quidditch tryouts falling in the dust. Merida looks at me and I look at her.

"Cool," I say. My bangs fall over both eyes to hide how I feel right now. "It's your choice Hiccup, and I can respect that." Underneath lots of layers my voice has spite and bitterness. And I can't control that. Hiccup stands still, arms dangling.

"You sure? Because I can uh-" I punch him lightly on the arm.

"It's fine. I'll see you later," I turn to leave and I push down a wall of disappointment. Life goes on and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Hey Astrid!" Merida runs up to me.

I mask my face over with my usual expression. "Yeah?"

Merida looks like she's about to say something then she stops. "Sorry. I thought-"

"No," I cut her off. "He's always liked you two times better than me.* It's fine." I stalk off and walk to the Quidditch pitch. Breathe in, out. I won't cry. Especially because of a boy. My feet take me to the center of the field. I stretch my arms out either side at me.

"It's fine," I tell myself before I lie on the grass arms still out. The smell of grass reaches me and I close my eyes, listening to the sound of tiny bugs hiding in the grass. I don't know how long I'm there, but I open my eyes when I hear the footsteps. Her hands pull me up. For once she isn't wearing gloves, her skin's not as cold as I thought.

"Hiccup told me," Her hairs out and there's a robe hastily thrown over her dressing gown.

"Sorry, I just needed some time alone," I brush myself off. "You know what I mean?" Elsa nods, her blue eyes serious. Then she tries to lighten me up.

"So when you deal with feeling you lie in grass?" She asks.

"Not that helpful," I respond and put my hands in my pockets. "What do you recommend?" Elsa smiles and winks at me. Then she starts; and she must be crazy. No music or anything. But I might be crazy too for loving this.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Red hair with wild curls  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...

I repeat the last chorus.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl..._

Elsa's voice is good, better than mine. It sends me off on a journey. Then she notices that she isn't wearing gloves. Her eyes widen before she shoves her hands in her robe pockets.

"What's the secret?" I ask.

"What?"

"You just shoved your hands in your pockets so fast I thoug-"

"Nothing. Just cold," She looks worried but her tone says: _back off._ So I do.

"Sorry, can you sing another song before we go in?" I give her pleading eyes and a small laugh comes out of her.

"One more. This song really isn't made for my voice but I'll try. Happy or sad?"

"I'm in a sad mood really."

"Okay."

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes.

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again.  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh.

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Elsa's voice fills the whole arena.

"Well…that was a depressing song," A very familiar voice says.

**Elsa's POV**

"Hi Jack," Astrid says. "Did Merida tell-"

"Yep," He nods as if to emphasize the point. "She's just going to keep telling people until you talk to her." Astrid sighs.

"Well, I better go now," She leaves, muttering things about Merida I don't quite catch. It's just me and Jack now.

"To be fair, your voice wasn't bad," Jack smirks. I don't reply. That one single comment…why is it always Jack who gets to me?

_Flashback_

I finish singing for my singing teacher. She looks up from the piano and smiles at me. I know her best and she knows me.

"How was it Mommy?" I ask anxiously. She laughs at the worry in my eyes.

"Fine Elsa. To be fair, your voice wasn't bad. But work on it," She stands up from the piano and tickles me. I laugh: a joyous laugh.

_End flashback_

I never sang again after my mother's death except for this year. My mother. Fingers brushing on piano keys. Yellow lighting on her handing me a cookie. I have her smile. A purple dress. And her eyes. And a rose hitting the ground on her grave. Mom. I hold back tears, but I'm not good at hiding my expression.

"What's wrong?" Jack stops me and makes me look at him. I look at the ground, biting my lip. Should I tell him? He catches on my hesitation. "You can tell me. Promise. I'll keep it safe and won't tell anyone. I'm your friend." I lie on my back on the grass and he does the same.

"Just my mother…she's said that before. And she died when I was 8…" A tear slides off my face and hits the grass. I turn on my side, my back to him. "I don't like to talk about it."

"It's okay. I understand why," Jack shuffles a bit closer. "Aren't you cold?"

"I can't get cold," I reply, still not looking at him.

"Well I'm freezing," Jack comes from behind and puts his arms around me. I'm shocked to say the least, but it feels…nice. Both my hands hold on to one arm while I curl up against him. It's nice to feel friendship. The security of it, the warmth of it.

"Hey Elsa," I turn to see him and I'm shocked at how our foreheads are touching.

"Don't," Is all I say. Don't kiss me, I might hurt you, I elaborate in my head.

Jack's eyes search my face. "Why?"

"I might hurt you," Strands of my hair cover my face which I'm grateful and disappointed for. I almost turn around again, but the warmth keeps me here.

"I don't care," His breath is on my lips.

"You should."

"Well I don't."

"Your loss if you freeze to death," I can barely breathe. He's going to kiss me. And I want it. I want it so badly my chest hurts.

"Fine," Jack backs off. And here's where I make my decision. Be free of my worries and be me; or shield myself again. I choose the better of the two options.

"Jack?" I kiss him. Lips against each other, time seems to freeze. Jack pushes the hair out of my face while I put my arms on his shoulders. Usually PDA (Public Displays of Affection) is against my principles, but no one's here. His scent…oh god. This is perfect. That's when I notice the layer between our lips. I pull back, a small gasp coming out of me. I get up and so does he. There…a tiny bit of frost on his lips. I put a hand over my mouth.

"Elsa, its fine. I-" I shake my head. What could I have done to him? I'd rather not experiment.

"No, no, no. It's not. I-I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot," I get ready to leave.

"No you're not Elsa-"That's all I hear before I run. Away from him, away from freedom. To be shut behind locked doors. Again.

**Jack's POV**

Wow. I have kissed many girls, but Elsa…man she was something else entirely. I don't care about the frost, it's just a little bit. I'm worried about how Elsa is taking this out on herself. Hopefully not too harshly. I rub the frost off and it's blissfully cold to cool me down. Just like the giver herself: Knocking me off my high horse with a kiss. I stand up and yell triumphantly to the Quidditch pitch.

"We kissed!" My hands are curled in fists and pumped in the air. Man, I'm happy. One problem though: Where's Elsa?

I run to Ravenclaw tower. Not even caring when I see Merida and Hiccup kissing. I knock on the door and Belle opens it. She bats her eyelashes at me and smiles.

"Hey Jack. Long-time no see," She twirls a strand of hair around her finger.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I talk to Elsa?" I say impatiently. Her smile melts and she snorts.

"I'll go get her," Her lips pursed, Belle leaves me there. I walk in the open door and look around.

"Hi," Elsa comes down the stairs, eyes red and hair tied in her usual braid again. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Listen, I just wanted to talk," I plant my feet into the ground. "And I'm not leaving until you let me."

"Then talk," Elsa replies.

"Really?" I thought it would much more effort for her to say that.

"Five minutes," Damn. She knows that I'm right at her feet. Willing to do anything.

"Okay. First of all I only wanted to get to know you so you would like me. I didn't like you, I just wanted you to like me, because you were one of the few to not. But over the past few days I actually started…liking you," I rattle off. Elsa raises an eyebrow, her face a bit more closed off then it was when she told me to talk.

"That's a first," She replies. I'm not sure if she's talking about me actually liking someone or someone liking her.

"Yeah. And Elsa, I don't give a damn if I freeze to death or if you hurt me. Can we just give this another shot? Like a relationship?" Elsa looks shocked, and I don't blame her. She bites her lip, her eyes locked with mine. I supress the feelings dancing in my eyes and extend a hand. Her hand goes to mine then hesitates. The gloves are gone, I don't know where they are, but they're gone.

She puts her hand on mine. "I'm going to regret this."

I give her a wicked smile. "This is going to rock."

**I promise Yule ball next chapter! What you think? Love it? Hate it? Oh, and tell me if you like your opinions involving what happens in the fanfic. I'll still make my own decisions, but sometimes I'll ask what you guys think if you like that. Stay awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, the weathers terrible right now! Rain, rain, and more rain…and wind. And I got dance competition tomorrow at 8, so hop that the weather's better! Pickels? Nah, brownies. Brownies to: Hcsp1, (Thanks! And to answer your question, it wasn't only love Elsa had in her. It was like a compulsive want or need. Plus it helped her loosen up.) ReganRocks, (No one said you have to read my story. But it's all no, not mental floss. And thanks! XD) Lovingmaddieb, MissChoe99, PrettyLittlePony, (Aw, thanks! I'm not in the French-Canadian section of Canada, but I am Canadian! Yumm….now I want poutine…BROWNIES AND POUTINE HANDED OUT.) DemigodOnFire, (They are. And I ship 'em like a sailor too!) Guest, (Same!) MusicalOtaku, (No, they are not OC. The songs are Hurt by Christina Aguilara and I'm not that girl from Wicked! And thanks!)Akaba31, CrystalRed, Hanazawa-Tsuki, Guest, ABeautifulDisaster92, burtondepp182, SharkSurge, Guest, (Agreed.) doubLL, (-catches- you okay?) Zoecontreras99, WinterStorm1041, , (agreed.) Chinaluv, Glee131313, lovinglovexx, and A Candle in the Night. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Jack's POV**

Doesn't it usually rain at funerals? Nope. It rains at a ball. A ball in which I'm excited for. It'll be fun, I'll be with Elsa. I fiddle with my suit. Ugh. How do Muggles wear these? Whatever, almost every boy will be wearing this. Flynn looks perfectly comfortable in his and is talking to Rapunzel. She looks good, her hair is in a braid with flowers and she's wearing a purple dress. Anna is here too with that boy Hans. She wears an off-shoulder dress with a black bodice and green dress. I nod at her and she comes over with Hans. Out of the corner of my eye I see Kristoff looking unhappily at them. He's with Paige Baker.* A sweet, bubbly redhead, but he looks very unhappy next to the Hufflepuff. Hiccup is with Merida who's just wearing a simple green dress. Hiccup actually dressed up. Astrid is pretty in silver but she's scowling at Snotlout who's hitting on her. I don't know what his problem is; he's dressed in furs and that type of stuff.

"Hey Jack! Who are you going with?" Anna asks cheerfully. Hans just nods at me.

"Oh…Elsa," I say cautiously. Everyone heard about the sisters' fight. I watch as Anna's face drops. Her eyes sinking in sadness.

"Oh yeah, about that, can you tell her that I'm sorry for what I said?" Teal eyes look at me hopefully. I can't say no when she looks like she's about to cry.

"Of course," I tell her. Her face shows obvious relief and she turns to Hans.

"C'mon, let's go. Thanks Jack!" Anna weaves through the crowd, Hans getting dragged by the strawberry blonde. I chuckle and look up at the stairs for Elsa. My heart stops. She. Looks. Freaking. Beautiful. Her hairs in a side braid with ice flowers in it. Heavy make-up is on her face, with purple eye shadow. I take a closer look at her dress. Yep. She made it. It's an ice-blue, off-shoulder dress with a slit on the right, complete with a cape. I realize I'm gaping at her like an idiot and go to the end of the stairs. She smiles when she sees me and I notice quite a lot of other guys are staring at her too. Elsa accepts my arm-which I held out for her- and we just start dancing. She's good at it, she learned fast. We're pretty close, I can smell her. Peppermint. She smells like peppermint and a winter day. God, it's addicting.

"You look great," I tell her. "Beautiful actually." Elsa blushes and her eyes flicker a tiny bit away from mine.

"Thanks," She looks back at me sort of shyly. I supress a grin, she's got me wrapped around her little finger.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but-"

"What?"

"I got some bad news," I say gently. Elsa bites her lip and leans her head against my shoulder. I didn't know we danced that close. I almost freeze in shock, but manage to keep dancing.

"Can you tell me tomorrow? I'd rather not hear anything bad right now," Elsa asks, he voice soft. Peppermint swirls around my head. That smell…It makes me want to do something bold. Really bold. I imagine Elsa and me kissing passionately….I want to do it so bad….wait. Stop. We're doing it right now. I didn't realize I leaned in to kiss her, but I did. Holy, she's kissing back. Holy crap.

**Elsa's POV**

When we break away, I feel dizzy. I stare up at Jack who looks as confused as I feel.

"What-?" I say awkwardly.

"I don't know…."Jack trails off and we stare at each other before I break away.

"Let's sit down," I almost take his hand before I look at my un-gloved hand. I pull my hand away and bite my lip. Jack takes my hand. I flinch.

"You don't have to be so afraid, Elsa. Just live your life," I shake my head. If I let go…if I become myself…what are the chances of someone getting hurt because if it was me? I could never forgive myself if I hurt Anna, Jack, Hiccup or the others. I couldn't live with myself. My father knew about my powers. I remember the last words he told me before I went on the train.

"_Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. Elsa, you have to be responsible, otherwise don't bother coming home." _

Those words sting.

I let two syllables out. And it's the truth. "I can't."I pull my hand out of Jack's.

"Elsa, just let it go," He protests. He knows he's losing me. I just shake my head. Words spin around my head in a blur. Faces, names, insults, quotes. They all fly past me.

"_Responsibility." _My dad's face pops in my mind. I swat the memory away, but it gets replaced by Anna saying my name.

"_Elsa!" _No. No no no no no. Not Anna.

"I can't Jack. I just can't! You're refusing to see it, but I can't get them out of my head!" I sound like I'm going crazy. We pull away from the big dancing crowd and I put my head in my palm.

"Who? Elsa, I can help," Jack holds me, I put my face in his shoulder.

"Just…my dad. Anna…you…" I blush slightly when I mention him.

He kisses me again and I melt. How is it possible that he can do this to me? "Don't lose your life to them….and me, if I did anything," His eyes reflect worry. Now I'm more confused than ever. Isn't he supposed to be the unsympathetic, arrogant womanizer everyone said he was? That's when I realize I've been judging him by his reputation and not by his own actions and words.

"You didn't do anything," I laugh weakly. "Let's just dance." So we do. A few boys do catcalls at me but somehow an unfortunate accident causes them to slip on ice. Jack smirks at me.

"Looks like you can deal with boys on your own," He says. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up and dance Frost."

After a while Jack pulls me out of the ballroom. "Do you mind rain?" He asks. I shake my head. I actually love rain. Either warm showers or freezing wetness. I love rain. When we get outside it's a normal temperature and pouring hard.

"Jack what are you doing?" I ask as he throws his jacket behind him and runs in the rain.

"Having fun," He grabs my hand and pulls me in the rain. I laugh as he takes of my hands and we run in a circle together. I gather myself together.

"You're a nut," I reply. He looks offended and shoves me lightly. I slip on the grass and fall on my butt. So much for this dress, but I can always remake it with my magic. Same with my make-up.

"Thanks for the mud bath," I stand up and fix myself.

"No problem. But I guess I owe you," He gives me a devilish grin. Oh no…Then he does something I don't expect. He sings.

_Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

His voice is way better than I thought. I wait but he doesn't continue.

"What about the rest of the song?" I ask.

He seems amused. "What about it?"

"Sing it," I laugh. But honestly he can sing. He shakes his head.

"For the full song it's a galleon."

"You owe me a galleon from the Giant Squid incident anyway," I respond. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"Fine." I wait expectantly.

_Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling , kiss me_

_Fill my heart with song  
and let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you_

_Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing forever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you  
In other words, I love you._

I close my eyes and give a big satisfied smile. I put my arms out and even do a pirouette for him.

"Graceful," He smirks.

I glare back at him. "I'm not into the social stuff like you. I don't dance and party and what not."

"No, I'm not being sarcastic. You just look very elegant dancing in the rain," Jack comes behind me and lightly pushes my arms up. "I didn't expect you to be that good."

Luckily the rain hides my face well. I'm actually not sure how to receive complements. "Thanks, I guess…"

"Honestly, you have the right figure," Jack's hands are on my hips.

"Not here," I do another pirouette away to bug him. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Let's go back inside. You got a long way to go if you want to go there," I raise my eyebrow and say the last line coldly. Jack kisses my forehead.

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know what came over me…." He murmurs. When we go inside we dry ourselves off with magic and go back to the ballroom. The moment we come back down Anna calls my name. I watch her push through the crowd by herself. I turn to Jack.

"Give us a moment, okay?" I ask. He looks at Anna then at me.

"Okay, I'll go get drinks." I turn and walk to my little sister until we're in front of each other.

**Ooh…what will happen? Hope you enjoyed and stay awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, I'm not going to be here for the weekend so I can't update. Anyway, sorry for not updating in a while. I'm not sure what you want, but let's say avocados. Avocados to Guest, (Nope. I said she was a half-blood.) Michaelaleeoxo, ClaudiaF, DemigodOnFire, (Yep. My OTP BESIDES Percabeth ;).) Purposely a Porpoise, Hcsp1, (Yeah, her father's mean, and thanks!) Lookingthroughafrostedwindow, Danycullenpotter, Senshi of Earth, FallenSnowflakes33, ElsaFrostPieterse, Lusserina, , Cherrybubble, (Aw, thanks! I'll try to add more backstory. And maybe, lots of people want that, so I'll do that) Patriciamalec, RinRinLizzie02, (Thanks! And I love all of those too!) Winter Cocoa, QueenOfMusicLeea, (Maybe. And nice brainstorm.) Nyc4me, SilverStream91, (Thanks!) TamaChi-Neko, (She's a year younger than Elsa in this one. And the songs I've used are **_**Defying Gravity, I'm Not that Girl (both from Wicked.) Hurt by Christina Aguilara and Fly me to the Moon by Frank Sinitra.**_** Hope that helped.) AGENT P, (Thanks!) Davidholguin2, Frozen Fate, (Okay, okay. Sorry.) Chinaluv, HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES, doubLL, (Thanks! XD.) Dr, (Later.) Awesome-sadist, A candle in the Night, (Yeah. And thanks!) elsarendelle, ReganRocks, (No I didn't mean that, sorry if there was a misunderstanding. And thanks.) Lovinglovexx, and Hogwartsstories. (Thanks!) DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Elsa's POV**

"H-hi," I smile weakly at Anna. She smiles back, her eyes uncertain. We stand there for a second, shifting weight feet to feet awkwardly.

"Uh-I mean-yeah," Anna laughs nervously. Her hands make a spreading gesture then go to fix her perfect hair.

"Yeah," I glance to where I last saw Jack. He's talking to Vanessa, looking extremely frustrated. Frowning, I turn back to Anna.

"Listen Elsa, I'm so sorry. I wasn't really thinking when I said….you know. That was really rude. I just wanted to say-"

"Anna, enough. It's fine," I say. "I was also at fault."

"No. Elsa, it's just mine. You were….well Hans is a sweet guy. I understand why you were protective. I just was pissed off," Anna argues. I bite my lip. Was I too quick to judge Hans? Well maybe, but Anna shouldn't have had sex with him right after she met him. I cross and uncross my arms.

"Okay, let me apologize to him," Taking one quick look at Jack-he's still chatting with Vanessa- I link arms with Anna. A big, relieved smile fills my sister's face and she leads me through the crowd. I'm nervous. So nervous in fact, frost slowly creeps up the pillars near the stairs. Hoping that nothing happens to Anna because of me, I decide to unlink my arm with Anna. I watch Anna's eyes flicker past people's faces. I watch as her eyes light up each time then falls. It breaks my heart every time her face falls. My sweet sister. Anna, my almost perfect sister doesn't deserve Hans.

"He said he would be here," Anna murmurs worriedly when we are next to the stage. I pat her back reassuringly.

"Maybe's he's busy or something," I tell her. She doesn't respond, just looks around. "Maybe he's outside, needs a bit of air."

Anna's face twists in confusion. "In the rain?" Good point. Unless he's doing what Jack and I did. But with who? The thought makes my stomach turn. Then again, who knows how many girls he did that to? No. Don't worry about my problems, worry about Anna's. Although I probably did cause lots of problems the time I ran into Anna after Hogsmeade…..

_Flashback_

I sit outside reading my Ancient Runes essay over. I fix a mistake when I see Anna and Rapunzel making daisy chains with their backs turned to me. I know what I need to do. To protect them. To protect my secret. Honestly, I should do this to Jack but he's nosy, so he'll find out again. This hurts. This hurts _so_ much. I shouldn't do this….I shouldn't do this. A tear hits my parchment and I don't bother wiping it off. More follow. I'm on the side of a cliff hiding my power, Jack's on the same side with me, but Anna, Rapunzel and Kristoff are close. They teeter on an ice bridge. Melting fast as I shut myself out. It's bittersweet irony because the more secluded I become the harder the shell around me should be. But it's not. I already did this to Kristoff, but it was so much easier. I could reach out and trust my sister….

"Obliviate," I whisper. Memories flash past me and I can choose which ones to remove. That one was easy. That was Rapunzel. Next is Anna. I catch glimpses of me and her friends. The one I focus on is when we were younger and another one. I see me and Anna laughing, building snowmen. Then I see her point of view when I shut her out. I left her all alone. Sure she had my parents, but you can't replace your sister with them. The sister that used to be always there for you….the one that stopped all the bullies and pushed you on the swings. She was gone. More tears flow. I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to hurt you. Another one is the reason why my father erased her memory this is the second time. I had to watch, my father did it then told me to remember how. When I was 10 I hit some bullies who were throwing her into the walls and into mud puddles. They pulled on her braids and called her a pig. What I did was the natural thing. They were in the hospital for one month. I choose the memory at the Three Broomsticks and erase it.

I melt the ice bridge and watch her fall. I'm so sorry Anna. I bury my face in my knees as Anna and Rapunzel keep talking.

I hate myself. Three times. Three times is the limit, so I don't have to keep doing it. Hurting Anna…and hurting me.

_End Flashback_

I bottle up the tears threating to fall and follow Anna. She doesn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"You don't need to apologize to Hans anymore," She says through gritted teeth. Her body may be ready for a fight but her eyes are wide; shocked, betrayed and heart-broken. I can see it all it five seconds. She goes towards Hans and I see him kissing a pretty dark-haired girl. It's looking pretty serious.

"Hans," Anna says coldly. "Why?" The two break apart looking very annoyed. Hans pushes the girl behind him.

"Isn't it obvious? You're a naïve, rich, half-blood that's ugly and isn't good in bed. You're annoying as hell and a slut," He grabs her wrist and throws her into the wall. "You're going to start crying now, aren't you Anna? Go ahead and cry! No one gives a damn!" Anna does look like she's about to but she also looks like she's going to kill him.

Five years ago, a boy with long arms called Anna a pig and hurt her. I hurt him. Now a man with auburn hair called her a slut and hurt her. I can't help it. I hurt him.

**Jack's POV**

I really want to throw a Butterbeer at Vanessa's face. She keeps bugging me and reminding how our families are going to Greece in the summer. I'm going to hate that trip. Our families are both pure blood and rich so we often see each other out of school. Unfortunately.

"C'mon Jack, just one dance," Vanessa wraps her arms around me but I push her off.

"Get off Vanessa, I'm with Elsa," I snap at her. She pouts.

"No you're not. She ditched you. So now it's my turn," Vanessa bats her eyelashes. I give out an exasperated sigh.

"Shove off Vanessa. I'm going to find her," She still wraps her arms around me so I shove her. Not hard enough to bump into anything but not gentle enough so she's still close to me. Now where's Elsa? I walk to the crowd where I saw her last. People are dancing not minding me except for Belle who blows a kiss at me. That's when I see her. She's standing next to Anna who's getting thrown into the ground by Hans. Elsa looks pissed.

No. I know what she's going to do. "Elsa," I run towards her. Icicles spread in a ring around Hans. "Elsa!" I say it louder this time. I know she can't help it. But I still don't want her to. Is that selfish because I don't want her to shut people out? Mainly me? Icicles spread from her hands and pin Hans to a pillar by his coat. An icicle almost hits his nose. Everyone's silent, the music stops and Elsa looks up. Her eyes are wide, and her hands go to her mouth.

"No," She shakes her head.

"Elsa!" I run to her side. She backs away from me and looks at the stairs.

"Monster," I hear a boy yell. "Monster!" Oh no. I almost punch him in the face but Elsa's scared eyes tell me not to.

"Elsa…." I hear Anna whisper. Elsa's eyes search the crowd, and runs. She runs up the stairs and into the rain. I run after her and she's crying. She looks back at me and turns to me, slowly backing up.

"Just stay away Jack! Just go!" She sounds broken hearted.

"I can't let you run away Elsa," I tell her.

"Elsa, wait!" I hear Anna's voice. If possible, her eyes go wider. She shakes her head and forms an ice wall cutting us off from her. I push against the wall. No, no, no! I'm not letting Elsa shut herself out again. I pull out my wand but Anna stops me.

"No, don't," Her voice cracks.

"Why?"

"She wants to be alone," I see a tear glistening on her face despite the rain. "Plus we have to explain what happened." She walks away, holding her arms. I'm tempted to follow her but Anna's right. I trace my finger over the ice and see it. The carving of a rose, like the one I gave her.

_From: Elsa_

_To: Jack_

I could picture that and shake my head at the irony. It tastes sour and bittersweet. Just like my feelings right now. I use my wand and carve out two words.

_I'm sorry._

**Hope you enjoyed! This was a sadder chapter, but stay awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys, how was Easter? Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully got chocolate. (Even if you are an adult, you can't be too old to have chocolate!) So yeah, for Easter I'm handing out chocolate. Any kind, any type. Chocolate to: SnowSongX347, Adrianazaba, Hcsp1, (Thanks! And as a Canadian I have to say Happy Birthday!) Artemis Lover, (Thanks!) Mac, (Aww, thanks! And I'll explain why Vanessa is such a b*** later.) ReganRocks, (Thanks! And Hans is a jerk. You too!) Strongyu, Still-On-Hiatus, HyperactiveGuest, (Aw thanks!) And you'll get more!) PrettyLittlePony, (I try to make cute moments! And thanks!) Rose.w, (I will!) Ametzen09, Guest, Prixa, Eyelumos207, Emeowi, (Aw, thanks!) Pearl, (Awwww!) X-Get-Loud-X, Evildemonicoverlord13, Chinaluv, A Candle in the Night, (I was thinking about that, but didn't!) Lovinglovexx, Blossomfern, Krisedge and Livia Toric, (Perhaps) DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Elsa's POV**

I blew it! Just as things were getting better, I blew it! And not just in front of one person, it had to be the entire school! The look on Anna's face burns into my mind, making me cry. I lean against the ice wall and hear a scratching sound. My head jerks up and I look at the wall. Two words are written there. They look backwards to me, but I know what they say.

_I'm sorry._

Right next to that is a flower. Did I do that? I didn't mean to, but it must have been in my subconscious. I cry even harder, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. I'm sorry….I'm sorry….If my life was described in two words it would be: I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I did and sorry for hurting anyone. Shallow breaths come out of me. For once my tears aren't cold; they're the warm, stinging kind. I hug myself and notice my body's shaking like a leaf. Even if it seems impossible I stand up. I know what will happen tomorrow. I will be called a freak, a monster and much worse. So it's time to let out any negative feelings I feel right now. I run to the lake and touch the water. It freezes at my touch and I run to stand in the middle of the lake. Then I do something unexpected. I sing. Long, sweet notes, short strong ones. Eventually a real song comes out.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

My arms go around me then fall. I'm singing the truth, how I feel right now…and what my father has said.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know._

I'm who I am now. Nobody can change that. Though on the outside I'll have to cover my true feelings, on the inside I'll have a rare freedom to think and feel how I want. I can truly be myself.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_

Snow patterns come from my hands and I shoot them in the air.

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_

I make a snowman and laugh as it falls in the water.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

I shoot frost over the trees of the Forbidden Forest then start building a tiny ice castle on the other side of the shore. Fine, not tiny, but huge. Not as big as Hogwarts, but still pretty big.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past_

I perfect the castle from the distance and run inside. I start singing louder, not afraid of what will happen.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

I stand in my castle and look at the other one across the lake. I don't know what will happen when I go back, but I'll have to…but not at night. It's crazy, but I know I can do it. I cast a Disillusionment Charm around the whole Castle so that only I can see it, I then cast it around myself. The amount of magic I did is tricky, but I need to be able to do it one more time. I walk all the way to Ravenclaw tower without being noticed, get in, take all my stuff and go back to my Ice Castle. Now for a bedroom…I make another room and start making a bed. It's hard making a comfortable one with ice and snow, but I manage it. I sink in the soft blankets and smile. No one would miss me here and I would be happy here. Perfect.

"That's a nice arrangement," I mutter to myself. No one would miss me…not even Jack or Anna? I sigh as I find out how selfish I'm being. But I'm not going to sleep in that castle, Belle could kill me in the night and I couldn't defend myself. I undo the Disillusionment Charm on me and change my elaborate dress to my normal Hogwarts uniform. Normal tie, normal skirt and sweater. Then I do what I used to do to shut myself out. Gloves and my bun. _Shut myself out…._That's what I have to do. To Astrid, to Hiccup, and Jack and Anna. I thought I was done with tears but one more comes.

I can't believe it. Oh my god. Am I in love with Jack Frost? He's a jerk at times, arrogant, sarcastic….and I can't believe I fell for him. I realize I did. Hard. The question is did he? Did he feel what I felt? Does he still? I go out to my balcony and sigh. My emotions are quite the puzzle, but they'll go berserk when I shut him out. I _am _in love with him. So I have to protect him. And Anna. She was so close to the icicles I shot out, I can't let that happen again. I grit my teeth as the last tear falls and hits the lake. A sigh escapes me as I look at the stars.

Regrets haunt me like shadows and this is one thing I will regret. Leaving the first person outside of my family I loved. Leaving Anna, the best person in my world. My shaky, crazy world where I've lost so many people. So many.

"Hi Mom. I see them. The constellations you pointed out to me a long time ago. Sirius, Draco, Cassiopeia. I see them and I….you told me once, suffering would happen in my life. So much has happened in my life and I-I miss you. God, I miss you. Why'd you have to go?" My finger trails over the balcony edge and the rest follow. A brief moment of weakness, a moment of my biggest regret. I would switch places with my mom in an instance. I swallow back a few more tears and go to my bed, ready to sleep. Ready for sleep to make me forget my problems temporarily. Before I drift off I swear I can hear my mother singing a lullaby she used to sing to me every night, when I was trapped in my fear.

_Listen to me, dear,__  
__It's nothing there to fear__  
__You are close to me__  
__And that was meant to be_

_It won't hurt you here__  
__You're power's coming clear__  
__This icy storm inside__  
__You only need to hide__  
_

_Elsa, you'll be fine. It's a part of you and you need__  
__to learn to live with it. You can control it._

_Elsa, I will protect you__  
__I'm right beside of you__  
__You will be safe and sound__  
__There won't be harm around_

_No need to have fear__  
__It makes you special, dear__  
__This power's a part of you__  
__We will be going through_

_Remember I love you,__  
__just the way you are!__ *_

I love you too Mom.

**Next day….**

**Jack's POV**

No one really believed me and Anna at the party except our friends. Elsa disappeared that night, but yet I see her at the library, hair in bun and gloves back on. Her face looks calm, but her eyes are showing fear, distress and many other emotions I can't decipher at this distance.

"Elsa!" I run up to her. Thank god she's okay. Madam Elinor shushes me then goes back to reading. I almost kiss her. Her eyes widen when she sees me and another variety of emotions flash by.

"Hi," Her voice is uncertain, heart-broken.

"Listen. I just want you to know that-"

"Jack, stop," She cuts me off. "Let me talk." Ah, no. I've had this talk with so many girls. But I've never been on the receiving end. And it hurts more than I thought. Way more.

"I know where this is going, Elsa," I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Just…please don't do this."

Elsa looks away. "I am. This isn't going to work out Jack. I thought about it all night and…I can't do this." To my surprise she starts crying. My hearts getting shattered too. I almost can't breathe.

"I'm sorry," I say. "For whatever I did or whatever happened. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Jack," Elsa wipes away her tears then gets up. I let her leave, but hear something. There it is. A rose next to me, a gift from Elsa herself. I pick it up then run after her.

"Elsa wait!" I yell. Catching up to her is easy. "I need to give you one last thing."

"No. Don't. Jack I-"

"One last favour," I plead. I need to give her something to remember me just as she did for me.

She hesitates and I drag her outside. One hand goes to the back of my neck which happens when I'm embarrassed.

"I usually don't do this for girls, so don't laugh," I joke to keep things light. On the inside I'm a mess. Why would she want things to be over?

"I won't," Elsa says softly. "It's a song isn't it?"

"Yes. Now don't laugh. It may be cheesy, but it's true."

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

She looks like she's about to cry for sure now. Slowly she walks towards me. Her eyes sad she kisses me. Fully on the mouth. I freeze. What? She pulls back just as I'm about to put my arms around her. Elsa gives me a small smile but her eyes are heart-broken.

"Forget me okay? I'm a big girl, I can deal with it." She leaves me gaping at her. I know I'll be able to move on eventually, but not now. Elsa…I thought I was getting her because I could. I was getting her because I _wanted _to. Now what though? She left me and told me to forget her.

"I'm not going to be able to in a while." I answer her even if she left. I need to get her back. But how?

**The next day….**

Childish. That's what I am. I'm going to try to make Elsa jealous. I've done that before to another girl…it didn't work out. I'll try one more time. Just for Elsa.

"Hey Vanessa," I sit next to her.

She perks up when she sees me. "Yes, Jacky?" I fake a smile, of course I'm good at faking.

"Could you do me a favor?" I feel like such a jerk for doing this.

"Of course," She bats her eyelashes.

"Could you-could you kiss me in front of Elsa?" I ask.

"Yep! Anything for you, Jack!" Vanessa gives me a triumphant smile. Sometimes I can't get her. After breakfast Flynn grabs my shoulder from behind, scaring me out of my skin. I jump up and swat his hand away.

"Geez. Flynn, you scared me," I chuckle. The look on Flynn's face stops me.

"What are you doing to Elsa?" Flynn asks disapprovingly. He eavesdropped on mine and Vanessa's conversation? And he's patronizing me?

"Nothing," I try to brush it off.

"Don't "nothing" me, Frost."

"Fine. I'm just trying something out."

"Trying to make Elsa jealous. I know. I've played that game before. My advice is don't do it."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because Elsa is a good person. You'll break her heart."

"She's the one who broke up with me, Flynn."

"She didn't want to."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Listen to me. _She didn't want to_," Flynn hisses.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Jack, you still like her. This is just your childish way of getting back at her."

"…."

"Don't do it," Flynn leaves. He's right. I need to tell Vanessa not to do this. Screw class, I need to get to Vanessa before Elsa sees me. Great. I pass by Elsa who glares at me. Her eyes look red and she looks like she wants to kill me. So Flynn wasn't bluffing when he told me he told Elsa.

"Hi," She says finally. I realize I'm standing still and staring at her. Good god, she's beautiful, even when she's pissed off.

My throat feels dry. "Yeah. I need to tell you something."

"Then tell." Elsa crosses her arms.

"I-"

"Jacky!" Vanessa runs up to me and starts kissing me. I can't help it. I kiss back. She may be annoying as hell, but damn, she's a good kisser. Elsa's face hardens when we break apart. Her eyes look coldly over me and Vanessa. Crap.

**Elsa's POV**

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I say harshly. "I did tell you to get over me, so it's fine…its fine." No it's not! I want to hit Jack or Vanessa. Or I want to cry in my ice palace. Even though Flynn warned me it still stings.

"Elsie," Jack starts.

"Don't call me that. I better be going if you and Vanessa are going to make out in the halls," I do. I storm out and walk to my castle. Good that it's a free period. Jack runs after me but I lose him in a crowd of people. At least I think I do. The ice doors open up and I hear an intake of breath behind me. An ice shard grows in my hand and I spin around, ready to let it fly.

"What the heck, Jack?" I spit. His eyes soften as he looks around the castle.

"Did you do this?" His question pulls me off guard, but I'm aware of the shard in my hand growing larger.

"Why were you following me?" I ask.

"To do this." He kisses me and presses me against the wall. His hands trap me, his lips ensnare me. I kiss him back, just as passionately. He lifts me up and my hands intertwine in his hair. I catch myself. _What the hell am I doing?_ _I could kill him! I could at the very least hurt him! I-oh my god…_This feels good. _No!_ I kick him off me and breathe in, breathe out.

"Don't do that again," I start walking upstairs. "I'm just trying to protect you!" He still follows. I turn to tell him to get lost then we kiss again. I shove him off again.

"You don't mean that," Jack whispers in my ear. I grit my teeth.

"Don't tell me how to feel," I keep walking upstairs and close the doors. Jack pounds on them, and the doors are made out of ice, so he can probably see me. I sigh, I'll have to do this. I open the doors.

"Jack, last time. Get. Out. Leave me alone!" I touch the stairs and it turns into a slide. Jack slips down on the ice…and he's laughing? I sigh and realize I have a god awful want to kiss him again.

"You're not going to make life easy for me, Jack," I rub my temple and go down after him. Stairs form again and I hear Jack give a cry of alarm. Even if I try to resist, I smile.

I'm not going to make life easy for Jack either.

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed and stay awesome!**

***Songs used in order:**

**Let it go- Idina Menzel **

**Elsa's lullaby (I deleted some parts of it. Full credits go to Ally Bringston on Youtube.) **

**All of Me- John Legend**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! It's snowing in Canada. And. Its. Almost. May!**

**(Elsa: *hits Jack's arm* I swear to god I didn't do that.)**

**(Jack: Humph. Why do people hate snow? C'mon Canada you should be used to it!)**

**(Elsa: Yeah, I guess. But why did you have to make it snow in Easter? The chocolate was freezing. And Bunny's going to kill you.)**

**(Jack: I gave you an excuse to drink Hot chocolate! You should thank me. Also, Bunny won't kill me. He secretly loves me.)**

**(Elsa: *mutters* we all do.)**

**(Jack: You say something?)**

**(Elsa: *blushes* No.)**

**(Yours truly, DCMB-disneycomicbookfan-: *Clears throat* let's just go back to the story!)**

**(Elsa: Fine. Just remember that it's not my fault.)**

**Okay….I'm breaking the fourth wall here. Heh, heh. Pretend you never saw that. What do you guys want? I have no idea. So I'll hand out crepes. You can have anything you want with it. I don't care if you pull out sour cream or onions. Crepes to: KiPanda Cutie, (Thanks! That really made me smile.) Pearlness4700, (I like adorable stuff.) .35, UsuiXayuzawa, Chinaluv, ThatStrangeWinterGirl, (Aw, thanks!) Amintah, Ayshahdinkawaii, PrettyLittlePony, (Thanks! I tried to make it seem like their real personalities!) InstantCupcake, (Aw, thanks! That really means a lot to me. And I've got some tricks up my sleeve.) Akaba31, (Aw, that really makes me feel good because there's so many Jelsa fics out there. One of my favorites is **_**Frostbitten**_** by Arialene. Read it if you haven't yet.) RinRinLizzie02, (Of course I will! And thanks!) SnowPrincessJelsa, RedQuxxnRed, The Pale Red Queen, ReganRocks, (Jack: I told you not to laugh!) (Elsa: *laughs*) SilverStream91, (Thanks!) Leeshacooney, Fgiang, Livia Toric, (Thanks! I'm not sure which song you mean…but I love all of them! Hope you do too. Well, at least, most of them. If I put up a song you absolutely hate with a fiery passion, tell me.) doubLL, A candle in the night and Hcsp1. (True! And thanks! And yeah, Jack can be *whispers* a really big idiot at times. (Jack: What did you say about me?!) (Me: Nothing!))**

**DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's. QUICK CHANGE: HEADMASTER IS CHANGED TO HEADMITRESS. WHO IS THE HEAD NOW? ONLY MY FAVOURITE THROPP: ELPHABA. TAKE THAT, OZ! (I love Wicked!)**

**Flynn's POV**

A month. A month since the ball and now she shuts everyone out. Well…except Punzie, Anna and me. I'm pretty sure Jack took that the wrong way, because now he's ignoring me. Bummer. Whatever, I will survive. Plus, I know about Elsa's ice castle and she lets me in whenever I want to come in. That girl knows how to impress a guy. Of course, Jack moved on and so did life. It was now almost December, and things were getting festive. Elphaba isn't very cheerful, but she does love Christmas. Secretly. It's just that she has a reputation to uphold.

"Elsa?" I'm in her ice palace, and though it may look cool, it's cold in here. I travel upstairs and go to the left where her bedroom is. She's sitting at the desk she made a week ago. On it, books are piled up and pictures.

"Hi," She murmurs. I notice that her hair isn't perfect as usual and instead is just in a messy bun. Odd. Something bad had to happen for her to drop her façade. Then again, she was alone until I popped in. She seems tired and frustrated, so I cautiously go to her. Call me silly, but I'm afraid if I do a sudden move, she'll blast me into the wall. Well…I'm not as afraid when I see a tear on her face.

"What's up?" I walk closer and see two letters under her elbows, which are propped up on the desk with her head in her hands. Without a word, she flings the letters at me. The first one is from her father.

_Dear Elsa,_

_I heard about your slip-up and I'm very disappointed in you. I would kick you out of home if Anna didn't beg me not to. So it's decided that you'll stay in our smaller summer castle over the breaks. Hopefully the isolation will help you realize how irresponsible you were._

_A loving and caring father,_

_Dad._

I almost crumpled the letter in his fist. Loving and caring? Yeah right!

"I'm sorry," I stood by her expectantly and she made a chair for him with a sigh. She shakes her head a tiny bit while biting softly on her lip.

"I don't understand why…" She trails off and wipes at one of her eyes. Time to make her feel better? How though? Well…I know. She needs to know that other people understand her pain. Getting ostracized by people close to you sucks. And I know how it feels.

"Can I tell you a secret that only Punzie and I know?" I try to keep my voice light but it doesn't work. Elsa sniffs and nods.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. I was a difficult child and my mom kept going to parties with fellow witches and getting drunk. My father left when I was four. When I was eight I stood up to my mother," It's hard to talk about this. Going back to old pains. "She sent me to an orphanage. I dealt with the pain by running away from each orphanage. I tried to entertain myself by making each plan crazier than before. That's when I realized I couldn't keep running away. I had to face my problems eventually. So I cleaned up my act. Then Headmistress Elphaba came and the rest is history," I sigh. My motto was to never go back, never relive the bad things in life. But to go forward, is to take a step backwards, I guess. My mother…I don't even know where she is right now. I should find her. Elsa rubs her eyes and looks up at me.

"Really?" She asks. "Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

I put a hand over my heart. "I swear that's the truth."

"Good. Now look at the second letter," She gives me a tiny smile then begins to fix her hair.

_Dear Elsa Winters,_

_It has been a while since your "incident." I believe we should have a talk. I do believe you know the way to my office, as you have been there before-_

"You've been to her office?" I'm surprised. Elsa always seemed like a good girl.

"Mmmm…." She nods. "I've reported some trouble over the years…about some mysterious ice incidents around the castle." I smirk and go back to the letter.

…_you have been there before. 9PM this evening, sharp. Unless you have very important prior commitments. The password is Wicked as usual. I do hope you can come, for we have a lot to talk about._

_Elphaba Thropp_

"Did you notice that your voice sounds a lot like Elphaba's?" I tease.

She looks at me. "What time is it?" She asks, changing the subject.

"6:30."

"Well it's dinner in a minute. Walk me down?" She checks her hair.

"Yeah, I'll wait downstairs," I leave, cautious not to slip on the ice. I hate pity, but I can't help but feel it for Elsa. She's going to kill me if she knows how I feel.

**Elsa's POV**

No matter what I do, my hair refuses to stay up! My arms ache like hell. Whatever, who am I trying to impress? No one. Plus, everyone already looks at me, so it's not like I'm standing out or anything….right? Letting out a frustrated sigh, I undo all my hair and it falls a few inches above my elbows. I look at my reflection in the ice walls and am startled by my own appearance. My hair frames my face and falls in waves. Wow, I look different. In a good way or a bad way? I guess I'll have to find out. I push back half of my hair behind my ears, the other strands cover my breasts and go down to my stomach. For full effect, I quickly do my make-up the way I did at the dance. Before I leave, I grab a book to read at dinner.

"C'mon, let's go," I go down the stairs and walk out the door. Flynn's not moving. "Hey! Fitzherbert!" I call out, confused. Do I look that different?

He shakes his head. "Yeah. Coming." We go down a path in the woods I found. It's in the Forbidden forest, the path is difficult, and I do this every night. Since its winter, the days are getting darker. It doesn't help that the trees block the little sunlight available.

"_Lumos_," I whisper with my wand out. It's made of willow and a pinkish brown. * Behind me, I hear Flynn do what I say. Even if I've gone down this path for a long time, I'm severely spooked out. I'm not letting Flynn know, though. After what seems like forever, we make it to the Great Hall.

"Thanks for walking me," I shake hands with Flynn.

"No problem," He goes to the Slytherin table and I go to the Ravenclaw table. Just as I'm walking past Jack, I check out how he is. He looks more aggressive, like there's a weight on his shoulders. Like the idiot I am, I bump into someone because I'm not paying attention, and fall down on my butt. It's not pain that overwhelms me, but embarrassment. My book slides across the ground and right at Jack's feet. Crap! He looks at the book, then at me.

"Here," He picks it up and helps me up.

"…thanks," I push my hair out of my eyes. His eyes catch mine and a wave of unease and regret overtake me. His eyes are so….angry. No. I can't do this. He starts talking but I don't hear the words he says. Or I don't want to. I shake my head.

"No. Jack, I can't. Just-"

He grabs my arm to keep me from running away. "Just listen to me, Elsa-"

"Shut up!" I say that louder than I meant to. A few heads turn our way. "Just….please." I shake his arm off and storm to an empty place at my table.

"C'mon, Elsa!" He sounds as frustrated as I feel. I don't know if he feels those twinges of regret. I turn around and shake my head at him, then sit down next to Punzie. The blonde-haired girl gave me an understanding look and stands up to face Jack.

"Take a hint Jack, and go sit down," She says. His eyes lock with mine one more time before he turns around.

"Thanks," I nod at Punzie and grab a slice of roast beef.

**Line Break**

I walk to Elphaba's office. Its 8:51, and I don't want to be early, Elphaba hates people being late or early.

"Hey," I turn and see Jack leaning against the wall a few inches away from me. I swallow and suddenly find interest in my shoes. Jack follows my eyes.

"Hi," A whisper. I'll give him a whisper.

"What's up?" He adjusts his position a little bit and comes closer to me.

I back up and turn my face away. "Nothing. Nothing." I push my bangs up with my hand and let my hand fall down and swing into the wall. To my annoyance, the bangs fall down. I'm aware of him looking at me still.

"You have any questions for me?" Jack smirks.

"Yeah," I let my curiosity out for a bit. "Why do you look so…hostile?"

"Well, if I recall, my heart has been broken. Even it's been a month since that has happened…and you know what the worst part is?"

I look down and then at Jack. "What?" I ask softly.

"She's beautiful. Every day, all the time, and it seems like life is laughing at me whenever I see her," Jack touches my face and I recoil.

"Even at dinner?" My face turns pink when I recall that event.

"Especially then," Jack sighs and there's a moment of silence. Which is nice, because everything people say get echoed in this large hallway.

"Yeah…well life laughs at her too," I don't say it defensively. I say it remorsefully.

"I know."

"…."

Jack gets up from the wall and begins to walk away. "I don't know if I should bother trying anymore, Elsa," He calls over his shoulder. Don't follow him, Elsa…I tell myself. Don't. How you feel about him isn't important. _Conceal. _ I check my watch._ Don't feel._ 9PM. _ Don't let is show. _Perfect.

"Wicked," I tell the stone statue of the flying monkey. It lets me up the passage of stairs. Her office is the same. A rounded room painted black with blown glass hanging from the ceiling. Chistery, her monkey with wings, is dusting a strange book called the "Grimmerie." It's supposed to contain secret spells that are rumored to be worse than the Unforgiveable Curses. Unfortunately and fortunately, it's written in a strange language that only Elphaba can read. (Vaguely, not perfectly.) Papers are strewn on the floor and there's pictures on her desks. That's different. One of them is with her family and baby Nessarose, another her and powerful witch (She teaches at Beaubaxtons) Glinda in front of their Alma Matter: Shiz, and lastly, one of a dark skinned man with blue diamonds on his skin. I'm surprised; Elphaba never seemed like the sentimental type.

"Hello, Elsa. Sit down, as we don't have time for small chat," Her hat covers her eyes so you can only see her green skin on her hands and lower face.

"Yes. You wanted to speak to me?" In her presence I become polite. Don't ask me why, I just do.

Her fingers snap. "Chistery, bring me the book on Elemental magiks. No. Not that one, two to the left," She takes the book from him. "Yes. About your powers…I've known for a while now." She opens the thick book and flips through the yellowed pages.

My heart skips a beat. "You have?"

"You had all the exact signs. Introverted, classy, pale, light blonde hair or white, respectful, under a lot of stress, good at academic practices and organized," She ticks those off with her fingers and gives me the book. A picture of a young woman casting snowflakes and a man spreading ice on a window were the first things that caught my eye. I read it as fast as I could.

"…_these are the fifth rarest element users to be found. Right after fire, darkness, light, and controlling all elements. These people are usually hard to beat in a fight, but can be emotionally unstable. Winter types usually get their powers from family members but as the ice types being introverted and unstable, they usually do not have children. Most can control two types of winter: snow and frost, frost and ice, ice and snow. It is rare to find one that can control all three. And if they can, their powers develop too quickly for them and may overcome the person. _

_However, winter powers can be controlled by three things. Another winter type, fire, or love. All of these are extremely uncommon for these types to find, except family love. As mentioned before though, they can shut themselves out from other human beings including parents. If you do know a winter type, please alert the Ministry of Magic through owl." _

The last page ends there. "What should I do?" I ask, throat dry.

"My suggestion is to try to find love first. I would have sensed it if there was another type like you in the school…." She hesitates. I catch on that.

"What?" I run a hand over the page then flip it. Light is the topic on that page.

"Nothing. Maybe we could try affection. Like a pet. I suggest either a cat or owl," Elphaba makes a tsking sound when she looks over my shoulder. "Chistery, that glass isn't for your droppings!"

"He's light," I murmur as I read through the page.

"What?" Elphaba turns all her attention to me; it washes over me like a wave.

"Sandy. He's light!" I look her in the eye. "Tell me who else."

She gives me a piercing glare and pulls out her wand. I think she might strike me before she waves her wand and the Grimmerie comes to her. "He is a light. One of the most powerful I've seen over the years. And do you know Norman Black?" I nod. Stories about him spread around the school, even if he went to school here over twenty years ago.

"He murdered 60 people in his house at night. He also killed 40 Ravenclaws, 5 Hufflepuffs and 65 Gryffindors and the Divination and Muggle Studies teacher at the age of 17," The thought makes me shudder. A chill seems to run through Elphaba too. Her face looks like someone threw a bucket of water at her. She hates water, it's like a phobia. Maybe because she almost drowned when she was three months old.

"Correct. I couldn't read this back then, but now it's clear that the Grimmerie says that he was a darkness user. As powerful as Sanderson right now. I should have seen that," Her voice trails off. "He tried to kill me too, but I put him in Azkaban. He escaped with his powers of course, but he hasn't been seen or heard of."

"Oh."

"Now go, I have an appointment in three minutes," She stands up and adjusts her black shawl over her robe.

"Yes, Headmistress. May I take this book with me?" I ask shyly.

Her eyes scan me. "Yes, Mrs. Winters. Return it in a week and no later," She says curtly. "Good bye."

"Goodnight," I leave with the element book. Before I leave, I hear her mutter something. The only word I hear is "my." But I shrug it off and go to my palace.

**Line Break**

I wake up, shocked by my realization. My subconscious must have picked up what Elphaba said after all.

_It's my fault._

**Cliff hanger! Please don't kill me for that! And if you're the type interested, here are their wands. You can search up the meanings of the wands.**

**Elsa- Willow, Phoenix feather, Surprisingly Swishy. 11 ¼ inches.**

**Anna- Apple, Unicorn hair, Quite flexible. 11 inches.**

**Jack- Dogwood, Phoenix feather, Slightly yielding. 12 inches.**

**Flynn- Sycamore, Unicorn hair, Slightly Springy. 12 ¾ inches. **

**Rapunzel- Pear, Dragon heartstring, Brittle 11 ¾ inches.**

**Astrid- Spruce, Dragon Heartstring, Rigid 12 2/4 inches.**

**Hiccup- Larch, Phoenix Feather, Reasonably Supple 11 inches. **

**Kristoff- Cedar, Unicorn hair, Hard 13 inches**

**Merida- Cypress, Dragon Heartstring, Unyielding 11 ¾ inches.**

**Elphaba- Elder, Phoenix feather, Unbending 13 ¼.**

**Tell me if there's anything else you want to learn. Stay awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, hi, hi! It finally got warmer. Hmmm….strawberry shortcake? Yeah sure. Strawberry shortcake to: Diana, PrettyLittlePony, (Aw, thanks!) Winx12566, Strongyu, 007, (Okay!) ThatStrangeWinterGirl, (I love Wicked! And thanks! And now it's probably more than 20 chapters.) Canada-Matthew, Gerardienea, ImpossibleFrozenGirl, OoPoPcAnDY, (I updated 23 hours later.) YasuKun, Pearlness4700, (Thanks! And I love that song for my OTP.) Hcsp1, (Same. Now I love Idina, and that would confuse me too. I love both characters. Thanks.) Guest, (Well….sorry.) SaphireDragon15, (No prob!) Livia Toric, ReganRocks, (Thanks! ;).)A Candle in the Night, (Maybe.) RawrGoLions, (Thanks! And actually I do like Jack more.) Animanga33, Lovinglovexx, (Sorry.) and . DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Elsa's POV**

What was? What was Elphaba's fault? There's so many things that she could be at fault for. I run my hands through my wet hair and close my eyes shut. Taking a shower didn't really help ease my racing mind. I brace myself before I turn the shower off and grab a towel. Even if I sleep in the castle, I still spend time in the Ravenclaw dormitory to shower and chat. I wipe myself dry, ignoring the tiny bit of cold I feel. The cold doesn't bother me that much, but I can still feel it. Elphaba isn't the only thing on my mind right now, Jack is there too. I look at my thin, pale, body and sigh. How in the world did he like me? He said he gave up on me, but did he really? Would he like me if I had green skin? I then go back to thinking about Elphaba.

After I use my magic to put on a woven, warm sweater, sweatpants and a scarf (for the walk to my castle) I run downstairs to find a surprise. Jack is talking to Rapunzel with his hands in his pants pockets on the couches in front of the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. I stop short and stay at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah. What did you t-" Jack looks in my direction and stops talking. Punzie glances my way too and I tense.

"Hi," I say awkwardly, looking at Punzie before Jack.

"Hey Elsa. You seemed distracted so I made you a cup of tea," Punzie smiles and picks up a cooling cup of it. I walk over and accept it.

"Thanks," Tea. Punzie always knows how to make others feel better. I look up and blue meets blue. Ice meets waterfalls. A feeling of longing stabs me. Flickers of pain comes into Jack's eyes but his eyes steel over in frustration.

Punzie looks at both of us. "I'll get some more tea." She runs out of the tower, leaving Jack and me alone. Hesitantly, I sit next to him.

"What's up?" Jack breaks the silence.

"I'm just thinking about-nothing. I mean nothing," I just can't say I've been thinking about him. I was the one that pushed him away.

He arches an eyebrow. "Nothing?" His arm rests on the couch behind me. I blush and shake my head.

"Nothing," I take a sip of cold tea and move my head away from his am.

"Look me in the eye and say that. You're a Ravenclaw, Elsa," He laughs bitterly. I tuck my legs up.

"I can't say that," I reply. Jack smirks and his hand brushes my shoulder. Alarm bells ring in my head. No. Oh, no. What will happen? What will happen now? I tense and Jack must see that because his hand goes away.

"What have you been thinking about?" Jack asks. "I bet it's about me."

How did I fall in love with him? He's nice enough, but he bugged me like crazy. "Yes. That's all I'll say." The tea's too bitter and I'm blushing like crazy. I try to cover up my embarrassment and awkwardness, but that makes everything way more awkward. Jack chuckles and his face is front of mine.

"I knew it," His lips are on mine all of a sudden and I lose focus. My eyes are wide open in shock and I'm numbly aware of kissing back. My cheeks feel hot but I begin to relax. Just as my eyes close, the cup slips out of my grasp and hits the floor and breaks. I separate from him as soon as I feel the tea hit my shoes. If it hit me, it hit Jack. If possible, my cheeks turn redder.

"Oh god. I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry," I stammer, bending over to clean it up. My just damp hair brushes the tea. When I sneak a peek at Jack he's looking generally amused….and looking at my butt. I use my wand to make tea fly into his face. It's not like this has never happened to me, but with Jack? No. I feel really shy and I use my wand to clean everything up.

"Um, I should go now," When I turn around I touch my cheek. It's burning.

"Hey Elsa," He touches my arm. "Sorry about that."

"And you thought I wasn't worth anything," I almost say. I resist that urge. "Yeah. I just need some space. Okay?"

"How long do you need it?" He says. He knows the answer. At least he thinks he knows. I'll mess with him a bit. After all, I need a bit of fun, right?

"Depends how much you love me," I say, thinking about Elphaba's element book. I leave and laugh silently to Jack's stunned and perplexed expression.

**2 days later….**

**Elphaba's POV**

"Chistery. Bring me my sketchbook. And where's Killyjo-" Painful memories overwhelm me. Killyjoy was Liir's dog. And Liir….my son. My green fingers fumble for a phoenix feather quill and a pot of ink in shape of a raven. I find it personally insulting that the ink's green and it came from Frollo. He knows I'm still slightly sensitive about my skin, even if I'm one of the most powerful magical being and second most powerful witch. After Glinda as usual, hiding in her shadow. I try not to be jealous, I'm green enough as it is. Chistery drops the book at my desk and I give him a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

This is my sketch/scrap book which contains drawings I did, some translations from the Grimmerie and pictures too painful to look at every day. Fiyero's picture might be on here soon. I flip to the picture of Liir and Killyjoy. I wrote the words as neatly as I could underneath it.

_A mother misses you._

Though many students would disagree, I had feelings. Many different ones which I had to control because…. I just put my job in front of my emotions. A knock on the door made me slam the book quickly. I take a long breath in to calm down, grab a paper from the ministry and pretend to read it.

"Enter," I say. Too late I realize my hat isn't on my head. I usually keep my hat on in front of my students. My hair falls to my shoulders, showing my entire green face and pointed nose. Elsa walks in with my book.

"Put it here," I poke a stack of papers on my desk with my quill. Elsa doesn't move.

"What? We don't have all day." I want her to leave. Let me grieve!

"You're an elemental," She says. The tip of my quill jerks across the paper. Green ink splatters across my desk.

_Try to stay calm._ "If I was going to entertain that idea, which one would I be?"

"All of them," She sounds angry. "You could have helped me!"

"I stopped using my powers," There. I admitted it. It's like a weight lifting off my shoulders.

"Why?"

"Because of your existence," I say bluntly. She looks confused, angry and a realization dawns on her face.

Her hands ball into fists. "It was you. You did that to him. What else did you do to become so powerful?"

I flinch. Guilt. I can't stop that feeling. "Yes. I'm the reason why your father shuts himself out as often as you do. I'm really sorry for-" She punches the desk and ice begins to form on the desk.

"What did you do?" She hisses.

I stand up, walk past her, and get the Grimmerie. "There's a potion in here. It's supposed to increase one's elemental powers. I tried it out and was about to drink it. Then your father came in. Sent from Mrs. Cindy. He was a mess. Something about his friend and your mother. I got him a glass of water but he drank mine and I drank his. You know how I am with water. I almost spat it right out. He however, gave this big, drunken, smile and nodded at me. Then he left the room, still smiling. Later I learned that he had developed the tiniest of fire control. He could only do it when he was really angry. Then after that was Pitch. He was cunning. I tried the potion again and he stole it while the Stabbington Brothers distracted me. Turned out he had tiny darkness power and that potion increased it so he could rival mine. There's a reason I'm so powerful. Glinda doesn't have elemental by the way, she's just powerful. You were born the same year that massacre started, so I decided it was bad luck. I stopped using all my powers at all."

Elsa looks at the picture of Fiyero. "He was the DADA teacher at that time."

I don't look at her. "Fiyero Tigelaar. We were married."

"I'm sorry," All the anger is gone from her, she's drained, tired. Just like me.

"He might be alive. You see there never was a body," I sit back down.

"Well I-" Something breaks inside me and the wind outside blows a little harder.

"I need to be alone, Miss Winters," I try to stay calm.

"But I-"

It starts raining outside. So fast it's like magic. "Go!" She leaves and I walk up to the red blown glass Turtle Heart made for me. I see images of Pitch with a tornado of darkness around him, five black horses, Elsa in a cage, Chistery getting his wings stripped off by an unseen force, me with a torch and then a man getting blasted into a wall.

I squint, trying to figure out who the man is. The image changes to the ministry falling and Azkaban destroyed. A dark force suddenly heads towards me and the glass shatters, almost hitting my eye. The beautiful work Turtle Heart did is at my feet. I lean down and pick up a shard. I put it closer to my eye and see me summon a lightning bolt.

"Horrors," I whisper.

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! I'm handing out pizza today. Tell me if there's any food you guys want. Pizza to: Denebtenoh, Guest, (Thanks!) Sugarrush5, Chinaluv, Ranniedaven, Devourer of books, XxBlackRoseWitch378xX, ThatStrangeWinterGirl, (Yep. And thanks! ;). And perhaps.) QueenofMusicLeea, (Maybe Jack will get his powers. Still not sure. And Elsa's dad…I'll keep you in the dar about that. And sure, haven't done one yet.) Pearlness4700, Guest, A Candle In the Night, (Maybe. Maybe not.) OoPopcAnDY, (Thanks!) and Hcsp1. (Kinda. And god…I'm laughing about Voldy's nose on Pitch. Nope, I'm not a creep. ;). And wow.) DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Anna's POV**

The next day is almost extremely unremarkable. Except for the fact that Elphaba completely disappeared. At lunch, rumors spread around.

Merida shakes her head at the nonsense Miguel is spewing. "She's probably just sick you idiot!" She says. Miguel ignores her and keeps talking to the boy next to him. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Merida takes a giant bite of chicken. I'm tired of these rumors too. Elphaba's probably just sick. She'll be fine soon. She has to be-

The doors slam open and Elphaba comes in looking frustrated. The weird thing is that she looks soaking wet.

"Elphaba _hates_ water. What is she doing all wet?" I murmur to Merida. Looking as perplexed as I feel, Merida shrugs. Other people whisper and look confused. One quick glance at the Ravenclaw table tells me that Elsa is thinking fast. Elphaba's eyes scan the hall and she dries herself off with her wand.

She clears her throat. "I have contacted Miss Glinda of Beauxbatons Academy for Young Girls and her school is coming over for a while," Her voice goes louder as there's a commotion of students. "Miss Nessarose is coming also as she is co-headmistress." Flynn yells something that I can't make out. Clearly Elphaba can't either, so he repeats it.

"Why are they coming?" He yells. I watch as Elphaba's face darkens.

"Their castle has been destroyed by dark forces when the students were on a picnic," She says. "So they need to stay here for a bit." Dark forces? A shiver runs up my spine and I look at Merida. Her eyes widen for a second, which confirms it: Merida is uneasy. I scan my friend's faces. Kristoff is tense, Hiccup's eyes are glued to the floor, Astrid looks determined, (why?) Flynn is stabbing his potatoes with more force than necessary, Jack is frowning, Rapunzel is looking around the room like me and Elsa looks paler than usual. She's biting her lip and is giving her full attention to Elphaba. Seeing my sister worried makes me anxious. Elphaba catches on the sudden silence.

"Please know that Hogwarts is under full protection," She reassures. Some students look a tiny bit better-I know I feel better- but others aren't as convinced. Elphaba sighs. "We'll be fine. I promise. As long as we stay strong together, Hogwarts will be fine. I personally put up protection spells myself." After that, a majority is at ease. Merida shakes her head.

"Dark magic? We should stay on our guard," She mutters darkly. I nod in agreement and look at Elsa again. She's talking to Punzie, but her eyes are troubled.

"All of us should," I reply.

**Line Break**

**Merida's POV**

We wait for the Beauxbatons coach to arrive. Elphaba looks excited, nervous and stern at the same time. Finally it comes. Hiccup who's next to me, looks shocked at the size of the horses. Glinda comes out of the powder-blue carriage and I see it before it begins. The glint in Glinda's eyes, Elphaba's eyebrow raise.

"**I'm limited.  
Just look at me.  
I'm limited.  
And just look at you.  
You can do all I couldn't do.  
Glinda...  
So now it's up to you,  
For both of us.  
Now it's up to you."**Elphaba says.

"Quiet. Elphaba's actually going to sing!" I shake Hiccup's arm and he just shakes his head at me. (Bold Elphaba, Italic Glinda, bold and italic both.)

"_I've heard it said,  
That people come into our lives  
For a reason  
Bringing something we must learn.  
And we are lead to those  
Who help us most to grow if we let them.  
And we help them in return.  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_  
_As it passes a sun,_  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder_  
_Halfway through the wood._  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_  
_But because I knew you."_

"**It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime.  
So, let me say before we part:  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you.  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart.  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you'll have rewritten mine  
By being my friend.**

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_  
_By a wind off the sea._  
_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_  
_In a distant wood._  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_  
_But because I knew you..."_

"_Because I knew you..."_

"_**I have been changed for good."**_

**"And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done,  
You blamed me for."**

_"But then,  
I guess,  
We know there's blame to share."_

_**"And none of it seems to matter anymore.  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
(Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun.  
(By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
(Like a seed dropped by bird)  
Halfway through the wood.  
(In the wood)  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better.  
I do believe I have been changed for the better."  
**_  
_"And because I knew you..."_

**"Because I knew you..."**

"_**Because I knew you  
I have been changed...  
For good."**_ *

They finish, leaving the students in awe. Personally, I'm impressed by our headmistress's voice….does that mean Elsa's that good? They sound alike enough.

"Knew we would see each other again," Glinda smiles sadly.

Elphaba nods curtly. "We would have eventually, there are far too many social events. I take it you heard the news about Fiyero?" Glinda nods and looks at the students-us! She seems so much more different than Elphaba. She's fair-skinned, blonde and seems fond of white and pink. Of course that's nothing compared to Nessarose and Elphaba.

"The unnamed God wouldn't want you to give up, sister," Nessarose nods as a student picks her bags up for her.

"I won't. Not yet. How are your living accommodations?" Our headmistress asks. I look at Hiccup who's staring at the horses.

"How do they fly? They are far too big to-" I elbow him.

"Shhhh. You must be _respectful_," I do an impression of Professor Megamind, my house head. Hiccup shakes his head at my antics, but grabs my hand.

"We have more than enough space for everyone in there. Except…well, you do want some time with your sister?" Glinda says awkwardly. For once, Elphaba looks cowed to someone else's wishes. A quick nod of her head is all that it takes. Nessarose disappears into the castle with Elphaba behind. Glinda nods at us.

"You may leave if you wish," She smiles at us. It doesn't take me much longer to leave. I have a limit on how long I can be polite.

"Crazy," Hiccup shakes his head. This place will be flooded with students."

"It always is. This is just worst," The image of students in Hogwarts and silk Beauxbatons uniforms crowded on stairs makes my head hurt.

Hiccup shrugs. "They can't take you from me anyway," A smile plays on his lips. "At least that won't happen….I think." His uncertainty makes me smile back. Even after a kiss, the smile's still there.

**Elsa's POV**

I wish I didn't let him kiss me. He just trapped me with that voice, and those hands, and his eyes….and-and…..If one kiss does this to me, I'm a wreck. Jack keeps following me now, isn't that familiar? I turn to him.

"Can you stop following me? Go chase after one of those pretty Beauxbatons girls," I throw the comment over my shoulder.

"They are pretty, but you're beautiful," He says bluntly. My cheeks flush and I stop walking. A few girls walking past me giggle. He's in front of me when I talk again.

"That's nice," Trying to sound indifferent, I check on my bun.

He pouts. Oh god…he looks practically _sinful_ pouting. "C'mon Elsa," He gives me puppy eyes. Too late, I feel myself softening.

"What do you want?" My breath sounds funny and he smirks when he hears me. Ah…he's got me breathless. I take a stabilizing breath, feeling very, very, humiliated.

"Well, what happened to us?" He asks.

"You know," My heart goes faster at the word "us." I conceal my emotions though.

"Can things just go back to normal?" His voice is frustrated and I avoid his intense stare. Okay, I like him. And I do want to give him one last chance. But out of school, he doesn't need to be seen with me at school. People would just give him a hard time. My mind wanders back to Elphaba's talk with me. The pet shop, Magical Menagerie has expanded to Hogsmeade.

"Hogsmeade weekend? I need to buy a pet anyway," The idea actually makes me excited. Our father bought Anna an owl named Olaf, but he didn't get me anything.

Jack grins; a smile that I fell in love with. "Okay."

"Okay. Now, can I go to class?" I grant him a small smile. He nods and runs off. Even though I try to supress it, I fell some hope rising in me.

**Hope you liked! (I swear I'm obsessed with Wicked.) Anyways, stay awesome! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi. Still snowing here, I'm not sure if you guys care about Alberta weather reports, so I'll just go ahead. To Sydney, (Maybe….) Rubybigger, denebtenoh, Jazzypants16, Realskyedae, A Candle in the Night, (Nice to know I'm not the only one. And yes, maybe, yes….) ReganRocks, (Only character I could think of at the moment. You don't forget either.) InstantCupcake, Samara Sanchez, Blueberryblitz19, 007, OoPoPcAnDY, (I heart Wicked. XD.) Sancho ni Munraito, (Sure. Thanks for the link.) QueenOfMusiccLeea, (Perhaps. Ooh, you got me thinking, heh, heh. And her pet…hmmmm.) UsuiXayuzawa, (You don't need to apologize! And Wicked references are the songs, Elphaba and some others are characters from Wicked.) Pearlness4700, (I was stuck in between those two for a while.) Pinkiepiez, and Hcsp1, (I would, but I suck at photoshop.) DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Elsa's POV**

I pace back and forth at the entrance of the Great Hall. Jack was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. Did he stand me up? The thought of that rips at my heart slightly. Well, I did shut him out for a month. My hand goes into my pocket full of Galleons to check if they're there. Anna walks by with Punzie and gives me a sympathetic look.

"You want to come with us?" Anna asks. I smile and shake my head.

"I'll wait two more minutes," I reply. "But thanks." Anna nods and leaves. One minute passes by….two….three…

"Hi," Jack runs up to me, sweaty. "I'm sorry. Meg held us longer for Quidditch and-" I touch his arm.

"Its fine, Jack. Let's just go," We go down to Hogsmeade in silence. Not awkward silence, comfortable silence. When we're approaching the village, I notice that my hand was intertwined with Jack's the whole time. He must have noticed too because he quickly lets go. Feeling slightly hurt, I lead him to Magical Menagerie.

"What are you looking for?" Jack ducks as a barn owl flies over him.

"A cat," I say as he ducks for the same owl.

"That owl is crazy," He comments. "A cat? Cool. Let's go to the cat section." I nod and we go to the left and to another room to the right. There's about ten people in here, but the room is huge. It was dark, with no windows or light. The only light was from holes in the ceiling and walls. Without thinking, I grab Jack's hand so I don't lose him. He looks at me with arched eyebrows and I turn away.

"Color?" He asks.

"White," I reply. "Or grey."

"Very winter-ish," He teases.

"I know," I say simply. In the crowd, we bump into Vanessa. She's purchasing a black cat with long fur.

"Vanessa," I acknowledge her. Her gaze goes from my face to Jack's hand holding mine. She just curls her upper lip and pushes past us.

"Why does she hate me?" Maybe Jack will know the answer.

He looks around us before replying. "Well, her first boyfriend cheated on her with a platinum blonde like you. She also has blue eyes. But that's where the similarities stop. So you're like a bad reminder for Vanessa. The other platinum blonde was rude, sneaky and selfish. Not like you. You're the complete opposite." I blush and suddenly find interest in my shoes. The way he flirts with me in any answer he gives me confuses me, but it also feels….nice? My eyes finds two certain ones and I drag Jack over to them. One is a beautiful female white cat who's sitting. The other is a grey and white tabby tom who's playing with a toy mouse.

"Which one?" I ask. Jack kneels down and looks at both of them in the eye. With him holding hands with me and all, I need to get down too. The female looks at both of us warily while the tom abandons the mouse and gets his paw out of the cage to bat my nose.

"That one. He likes you already," Jack points at the male.

"Thanks," I rub a finger over his paw and give him a smile. We stand up and carry his cage. Once we get to the main room his ears prick up and he lets out a small meow. I laugh and catch Jack staring at me, a smile on his face.

"What?" I ask, self-conscious.

"Nothing," He just shakes his head, still smiling and turns away. "I'll get a bed and litter box and you get cat food, toys and brushes?" I agree. It takes an agonizing long time for him to choose a food he likes, and it had to be the third most expensive brand. Brushes was easy and so were toys. He seemed interested in a toy that was a square box with holes around it. Mice would pop out of some and it was supposed to give him more exercise. Of course, he liked the toy mice. There were also some balls. He was fairly small actually. Jack met me at the line. When we reached the front, the witch smiled at the cat.

"Oh, hi Hibernis," She cooed. The cat meowed. She caught both of us looking. "He was born underweight and I spent a lot of time taking care of him. He soon got enough weight but he's tiny. Even after a year he's small. I'll be sorry to see him go, but I can tell you guys will take good care of him. Are you dating?"

I look down at my shoes. "Hopefully soon," Jack laughs. "We've been bouncing back and forth." The woman nodded and gave us papers concerning Hibernis' birth and details about him. When we left I read over the paper.

"Why Hibernis?" Jack asked. "What does that mean?"

"Winter in Latin," I answer. "He's supposed to be very mischievous, fun-loving and energetic. Sounds like the cat version of you." Jack snatches the paper and skims the page until he finds the part I'm looking at.

"Yeah. I'm really sweet, caring, charming and handsome," He smirks at me. "Thanks for leaving out the more endearing traits in me." I grin.

"Well I should be going now, thanks for everything," I give him a peck on the cheek.

"You don't want to grab a drink or any-" Hibernis lets out a grumpy meow, interrupting him.

"Sorry, I should take him to my castle. He must be claustrophobic. Maybe next time," Sneaking a peek at Hibernis tells me that he's uncomfortable with the tight spaces. His green-yellow eyes show obvious impatience.

"I'll go with you then," His arm goes around my shoulders.

"If you want," His eyes meet mine for a second. A bit flustered I lead him down the path. We'll be all alone in that castle. What could happen? I notice that it starts snowing heavily?

"What's wrong?" Jack asks, catching a flake.

"Nothing."

At the castle, we let him out in my room with the doors closed. He starts investigating the moment we let him out. Since he's running, he starts sliding across the room. I hold back a laugh and make a carpet of soft snow by the foot of my bed for stability. Jack chuckles as Hibernis begins checking out the carpet.

"They weren't lying about him being energetic," He says, setting up the litter box. We spend too much time playing with him because it's nightfall when Jack gets ready to leave. Unfortunately, there's a blizzard outside. Hibernis tries to check it out by going out on the balcony but I close the doors.

"Guess I'm staying here," Jack shrugs like it doesn't matter.

"Yeah," I'm uncomfortable with him staying the night here. "I guess I'll make another room, or at least another bed."

"Its fine, I don't want to impose. Or cause any trouble."

"I'll need another guest room anyway. So I-Wait. You just want to sleep in the same bed as me." My cheeks flush.

"Maybe. And what if you need help with Hibernis during the night."

"You're-um- you're using a cat as an excuse?"

Jack pouts, doing puppy dog eyes. "Yes."

"I…"

"Well if it makes you uncomfortable…." His face is slightly pink and there's a hurt look in his eyes. He's purposely making me feel guilty.

"Fine," I sigh. I change my robes to a dressing gown with a snowflake pattern (powers) and pet Hibernis to calm my nerves.

"Thanks," His eyes look me over and I blush even more. "What are you so insecure about, Elsa? You're beautiful. Most girls would kill for long legs like yours and your figure. Your eyes are really big and there's a light in them that won't go out. Not to mention your eyelashes are really long and entrancing. Your nose, your lips your freckles, your neck….and don't get me started on your hair." Does he have to be so blunt about it? I freeze while taking my hair out of its bun. He goes behind me and runs my hair under his fingers. His touch is gentle, fingers lightly going over the waves.

"It's just hair Jack. And you don't need to lie to make me feel better." My cheeks feel hot as I slip under the bed covers. The last thing he says before he falls asleep is:

"I wouldn't lie to you, Elsa. I never will." He kisses the back of my neck before drifting to sleep with me in his arms. The heat makes me drowsy, and the last thing I recall before submitting to sleep in Hibernis jumping on my pillow and curling up. I had a dreamless sleep and probably would have slept longer. If it wasn't for Anna's scream of surprise.

**Ooh, cliffy. Anyway hope you enjoyed, and tell me on what you think about Hibernis. Stay awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! Today I'll hand out soup. Any type. Stew is also okay if you want some. Stew or soup to: defect, Brycin, Hcsp1, (Yep. And Anna already has an owl named Olaf.) Jelsafanfics, Melissa, Melissa mckay, NightOwlReader, FrostFire112, Dolphin 22, (I will. You can trust me to write more.) Guest, (Aw, thanks!) Livia Toric, Pearlness4700, (Feel your pain, bro. And yeah, it is worth it.) Lovinglovexx, (I tried. It didn't work.) Froststyles, (You guys are going to kill me this chapter…X(. Gonna have to go into hiding!) A Candle in the night, ThatStrangeWinterGirl, (Lol. Quite the coincidence. Thanks! And Vanessa..I. I got plans with her.) sdesentis, M, Chinaluv, (That's probably what Elsa's thinking.) Nonna Anne, (It's fine! English is such a hard language to learn and use. Ugh. It doesn't sound that pretty either. Thanks!) Reina Elsa De Arendelle, Aerling, AnnaFeistyPants, , (Touché. And same for me with the cat thing! Mom-loves dogs, so-so with cats.) ReganRocks, (Lol. Thanks, you too!) Everything Charlie, Guest, (Aw, thanks!) Sydney, (I love my sleep, so I would be pissed off!) Evelyn0ramirez, Fireteam Kodiak, (Love Sinatra!) Hopelesshoneyxo, and RawrGoLions. (Thanks! Comic is fine. And yes, when he joked about quitting Youtube, I was all like: Noo! You were the chosen one! And CreepyPasta…I spent many a night wide awake after watching some videos.) DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Elsa's POV**

Hibernis sits up panicked and pounces on Anna's feet. He runs around Anna's feet and she scoops him up. She pets his back and smiles at him while glaring at me at the same time.

"And you have the nerve to tell me not to sleep with Hans?" My sister looks outraged. I sit straight and Jack falls off the bed.

"No Anna it's not what it looks li-" I begin a hurried explanation.

"We're not sleeping together in that way. We just cuddle a lot," Jack says. Smooth, Jack. Real smooth. Sheepishly, he gets up from the ground. Anna just nods, her arms crossed.

"Yeah….right…" Her eyes travel over my body then Jack's. "Good. At least you're wearing clothes." She sniffs. I feel my face flush, and since my skins so pale it probably looks like a tomato.

"Of course we are," Without looking at Jack, I open the balcony windows and refreshing, cool air hugs my face. That's what I needed. It was way too hot last night…in more ways than one. Anna follows me while Jack slowly sneaks to the door. A feeling of hurt goes through me as he silently slips out. Hibernis notices too, because he jumps out of Anna's arms and runs over to the door. Disappointment comes off in waves off him as he checks out the balcony.

"Sorry about that," Anna winces.

"Its fine," I shrug it off.

A fierce light comes in Anna's eyes. "No, it's not. A real person who cares about you would stick around for you!" She points her wand at the icy lake below. Looking outside, I see that the snow is above my ankle if I were to step outside.

"How did you get here?" My arm causally hits Anna's and the melting spell misses the ice and hits a random patch of snow.

"Skated."

"Skated?" Anna's only skated two times around a tiny pond, and she fell on both occasions. How many times has she fallen on a lake twenty times its size? Anna rubs her bottom nervously.

"Actually about that….can I sit down?" She grins sheepishly as I cross my arms.

"Fine."

**Line Break**

Jack doesn't show up for diner that evening, which I find odd. He _loves_ food. Not like I've noticed or anything…come to think about it, Punzie isn't here either. Whatever. I owe Jack for helping me with Hibernis. Maybe he's at the common room. I get an extra plate and fill it with his favourites just before dessert comes. Yeah…he also loves dessert. So do I actually, especially if it's chocolate. I load both plates with chocolate cake and start eating my slice. Jack has been pretty nice to me, even if I have been shutting him out. But of course, that makes everything worse. Guilt isn't a feeling I'm used to, but I have to try to deal with it. I sneak up behind Flynn and tap his shoulder.

"Oh, it's you," He sounds both relieved and disappointed.

"I don't know whether to laugh at your obvious fear or be insulted," I respond with the exact same tone he had before. Flynn concedes a laugh.

He raises an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"Uh-what's the Slytherin common room password?" This is awkward. The Slytherins around him turn to look at me.

"This about Jacky boy?" Containing it is hard, so I laugh at the silly nickname. Not trusting my voice, I nod. "Well…" He gestures me to lean in, and when I do he flicks at a loose strand of my hair before telling. "Basilisk poison." I nod and turn around.

"Actually, can I come with you? I'm worried about Punzie but I can't answer that doors questions. So you make your stop then me?" A quick nod from me makes him smile.

"Thanks Elsa."

**Line Break**

_Don't drop the plate like an idiot._ I command myself as I almost do exactly that. Flynn leads the way pretty eagerly. Is it just the prospect of seeing Punzie soon? He stops in front of a stone wall and says the password clearly. With a loud rumble, the wall moves to the side. First thing I notice is that Hans is sitting on a couch. A smirk grows on his face when he sees Flynn. Unease raises in me when his smirk becomes bigger when his eyes lock on me.

"Well…thanks for the plate. You won't need it soon," Hans nods at me. Confusion rises in me and I almost reply, but Flynn grabs my arm and yanks me upstairs.

He looks at me. "Don't let him get to you." I nod and Flynn tries to open the door. It's locked. Frowning, I pull out my wand.

"_Alohomora_," I say. There's a clicking sound but another sound comes from behind the door. A long passionate moan. Both me and Flynn freeze. We share a look then press our ears against the door. Heavy breathing, low grunts and moaning can easily be heard. I know what that is. More importantly, I know _who_ they are. So does Flynn. Cold anger runs through me. Before I can stop him, Flynn barges through the door. Jack and Punzie freeze, both of their faces are white. Punzie isn't completely naked, she's wearing a corset, but that's it. I look at the food and give Flynn the piece of steak he's eyeing. He snatches it and throws it at both of them. Anger fills his face while I just stare coldly at Jack. The two untangle themselves from each other and start putting on clothes. I look at the chocolate cake, not able to look at both of them without disgust.

"Well…" My voice chills me. "Guess I wasn't all of you." Unable to stay there any longer, I turn and storm out. Passing Hans, I give him the food except the cake.

"Sorry the potatoes might be a bit cold," I snap as I leave. Behind me I hear Hans chuckle. I hate him! Jack and Hans! Those two are insufferable, I hate them! Oh no. Hate is bad. Hate finds a way to make me lose control. When running out of the castle, Anna and Merida spot me.

Merida runs over first because she is faster. "What in the world happened?"

"Are you okay?" Anna asks anxiously.

"No. Just…just don't touch me! I hate him! Oh god, I hate all of them!" I yell, letting out anger and fear. A patch of ice grows under where I step. Shallow breaths come out of my mouth.

"What happened? Tell us!" Anna says calmly but firmly.

"Punzie and J-jack. They-we-me and Flynn caught them h-having sex," I try to calm down. Merida scowls.

"Those two," She mutters darkly. "I'll knock their skulls together." The redhead runs in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Anna almost touches my arm but I step away.

"I just need to b-be alone, Anna. I'll be in my castle," My shoulders shake. It starts snowing as I start running across the ice. Opening the doors with a sob, I go as fast as I can to my bed. Sobs overtake my body as I cry, and cry, and just cry. Hibernis curls up next to me and lets me hug him too tightly. He just blinks at me. Eventually I try to sing to calm down.

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind  
_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie_

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied

I go to my balcony and sing my heart out for the world to hear. My hands rest on the balcony side and I look at the lights turning off from windows at the castle._  
_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_

Silver, small, stars appear in the sky, one by one.

_So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories  
_

I laugh. God, I haven't tried rapping in a while. Time to see how good I am.__

It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it

My arms spread out and then I walk inside, closing the doors behind me. Hibernis jumps in my arm and snuggles his head under my chin. A few of my tears stain his soft fur.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie_

I do. That single thought makes me hate myself and laugh.

_Knock, knock!_

That sound echoes through the palace. Although I already love him, Hibernis runs out of my bedroom and to the doors. Please let it be Anna, please let it be Merida. Someone who I don't hate right now. One quick peek tells me that it's Jack. He doesn't see me, but when he sees Hibernis he lets himself in. Quickly, I go upstairs into my room and make the door completely opaque so he can't see me. Hibernis runs in the room just as I close the door.

"Elsa, I know you're in there! Let me in," Jack sounds frustrated. No, I can't move. Not even my jaw to tell him to go away. I just stay there, back against door, watching Hibernis watching me. His blue eyes showing no emotion, his tail flicking back and forth. Jack pounds at the door.

"I know you're mad. But let me talk." He's not going away. I push myself up and open the door. Jack backs up. No doubt startled by my puffy, red, eyes and tangled hair. It's not like he's any better. His eyes are red also, but not as puffy as my own.

"I-Just stay away from me. Stay away!" My hands make him, not my mind. One blast of ice makes a gigantic snowman with icicle spikes and "armour." Jack and me stare at it, stunned and in awe. I never really knew what I could do. The snowman glares at Jack and picks him up.

I don't know what to call him. "Um-uh…." I glance at Hibernis, all curled up, looking like a grey-ish marshmallow. "Marshmallow? Uh….get him out of here." Marshmallow nods while Jack looks at me frantically.

"Elsa, c'mon!" He complains. Ignoring him, I turn back to my room and curl up under the bed covers.

**Line Break**

That night, a flurry of nightmares plague me. The first ones are ones I can't understand. Elphaba with all black eyes, Galinda crying, Marshmallow turning into small chunks of snow and ice. My father looking at my mother's picture. Anna hiding from darkness. Fire blossoming from somebody's hands. Lastly, Punzie and Jack laughing in a field of my tears and ice.

**Elphaba's POV**

I hate snow. So much. It just turns into water, and water is like a phobia for me. After tucking Nessa in, (that's what happens when you're armless. You get catered for your every whim.) I flip through my old scrapbook with my sentimental pictures in it. Just as I take Fiyero's picture out of its frame, I notice something tucked in the frame. It's a small piece of silk and embroidery folded in a square. Nervous, I pull the silk out. It's a piece from a black scarf with roses. My heart jumps when I see it. Oh Fiyero…on it is written "_I'm Sorry"_ in red embroidery.

I almost drop the silk scarf.

"You're alive," I whisper to the picture as I tuck the picture in its frame again.

**Hope you enjoyed this one! The song is Love the Way You Lie Part II. Tell me if you hate it or love it. Stay awesome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, I might sound a little rude here, but I have to get this off my chest: Please don't tell me to update a few hours after I've updated. I appreciate that you like my story, but please don't pressure me. Also, I have other stuff in my life, so it might take a little longer to update sometimes. Plus, of course there's going to be new chapters, otherwise I wouldn't make this fic. Again, sorry if I sound really rude, I'm just really tired of this kind of stuff. On a lighter note, wow! 253 reviews in only 19 chapters? Thanks! ;). Shout out to Dolphin 22 for being 250****th**** reviewer.**

**Now that's out of the way, this is the update. Macaroons to: Jackjelsaelsa, Grarob, Kylersbrown1, Dolphin 22, (Yeppity yup.) DACalebrity, (Thanks. And you know, sleep is good, sleep is nice.) Hcsp1, (Wow. But hey, nice) OoPoPcAnDY, (Ouch! Frying pans hurt though. And it won't. Trust me, it won't.) RawrGoLions, (Yep. And no dessert! It's actually really embarrassing, but I get scared really easily. Heh, heh. I would laugh so hard if that happened.) InstantCupcake, (Thanks!) paola312, Harrypotter545, A Candle in the Night, (Thanks! And gosh, I love Eminem so much it's not funny. And gosh, please don't kill your tablet. Please don't!) UsuiXayuzawa, (I am **_**Wicked **_**aren't I? Now I feel bad.) Pearlness4700, (Thanks!) ThatStrangeWinterGirl, (Lol. It did.) 007, ReganRocks, (Aw, thanks. And Jack's an idiot.) Lovinglovexx, doubLL, (lol. Sorry for making you guys wait.) Silverwolf26282, GoldenS523, Everything Charlie, (Same. And no offense taken.) Livia Toric, (Thanks! And yeah, how did that happen?) .75, Summerrose101, and Jelsa8. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Anna's POV**

That idiot! Didn't he see how much he hurt Elsa? Jack's been trying to talk to me all day, but I've been ignoring him. Probably about Elsa, she left to our summer house yesterday for winter break. Flynn, me and Kristoff were the only ones who saw her off. There, she gave us early Christmas presents. Mine was a beautiful ice sculpture of our family, three free coupons for my favourite chocolate shop, and a book about owls. I wasn't sure what Kristoff and Flynn got, but I loved what she got me. Stupid Jack, I was planning to have a nice family Christmas with Elsa. And Punzie was my best friend! Elsa trusted her, both of them, and now look at what happened. They annoy me so much!

"Hey, Anna!" Jack called to me. My hands clench in fists and my hands go to my book bag. I turn and cross my arms once I have the letter. Jack catches up to me, panting. "Hey, Anna. Where's Elsa?"

I look at him coldly. "Why should I tell you? You broke her heart. And you also lost your best friend in the progress."

"That wasn't my intent-"

"Please, you weren't thinking about the consequences of having an affair with _Rapunzel_? God, you're pathetic," This one's for Elsa. "Why did you even do it? To fulfil your needs?" He ducks his head and doesn't look me in the eye. Overwhelming anger comes over me. "No. You _did not_."

"Yes, I did," He admits. I hate people like that! With a huff of annoyance, I punch him in the face and he hits the wall. "What the hell-"

"Anna!" Kristoff calls to me. I give Jack the letter and run up to him. "Where have you been this morning?"

I grab hold of his arm and steer him away from Jack. "Avoiding a certain Slytherin. Let's not talk about that though." When Kristoff isn't looking I take a peek at Jack. He's reading Elsa's letter, his face pained. I memorized that letter.

_Dear Anna,_

_Sorry to spring this on you, but I can't deal with this right now. I'm probably sounding really selfish right now, but I think leaving will be good for me. Gives me time to think. I would love to spend Christmas with you, but I want you to stay with your-our friends for Christmas. Who knows what will happen once I get back? But what's proven true is that absence does make the heart grow fonder. I honestly think that'll be the opposite for Jack though! But enough about him, he's basically the reason I left. Thanks for always being there for me and being fine with me leaving._

_Love, your sister,_

_Elsa._

"Anna, get your head out of the clouds. I've got a surprise for you," Kristoff stops me from walking into a wall. I don't want to think about unhappy things, so I just laugh and follow him.

**Kristoff's POV**

Anna's eyes light up when she sees my "impromptu" picnic. "Aw, thanks Kristoff!" She kisses me on the cheek and I freeze. I've had a massive crush on Anna for forever, the problem is that she only finds me as a friend. I'm afraid of asking her out for two reasons: the first one being that she'll say no. Secondly, she's had some relationship issues.

"You okay? You're face is kind of red," Anna points out while eating a sandwich. Giving her a half smile, I just nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, looking at Anna's beautiful eyes.

"Thanks for inviting me to your picnic."

"Yeah, well…" I look down at my sandwich. "Anything for a friend."

**Elsa's POV**

The summer home is nice, although it's tiny compared to our regular home. No, scratch that. Because of my "disapproving" behavior, it's no longer my house. My father sent me all my stuff and I chose my room. It was made especially for me, it's a big room painted blue-the same color of my eyes. There's a great view, the window shows the huge gardens mother grew. There's also a bathroom connected to my room and a giant walk-in-closet. It's basically the same room and view as mine at my other home. No matter what my father says, I'll always view that as my home. A sad smile fills my face when I see my mother's favorites in the garden: Violets and irises. Then after those are the lilies. Beyond the lilies is the treehouse my parents made for me and Anna. It's pretty big, and there's so many pictures in there.

Including my mother's. My father forbids any pictures of mom in the house. But this is my house now…only a few servants are here: Kai, Gerda, Bacchus, Rani, and Frevon. I go to the nightstand and look at the picture of silhouettes of a married couple. Why is it even here? In one move I pull out the picture and throw it in the garbage.

Then I go outside and go to the treehouse. It's old and dusty now, but full of nostalgia for me. Closing my eyes, I let the memories flit past me. Sometimes mom used to eat dinner here with me and Anna. She also played with us. My father hung up all of these photos. Fingers brushing the pictures, I find one that I recognize.

It's a picture of me and my mother. It was after a piano recital and I got first place. It's me in a dark blue evening dress holding the trophy next to my mother in a strapless, long, indigo dress with her arm around my shoulders. I was so happy that night.

Mommy, I miss you. Without hesitation, I take that photo. I hold it to my chest and start crying. A lot has happened this year, which my mother could have helped with. The floor is dusty, but I curl up on it. I'm careful not to smudge the picture, but I let the dust settle into my hair and clothes. I can always clean it off. When I get up, I see the roses through the window. That makes me think of my mom again. What makes it worse though is that it makes me think of Jack. That frozen rose…I go outside and look at the roses.

**Jack's POV**

I'm alone in my room, twirling the rose in my fingers. Elsa…wow, I was an idiot. She's basically the only thing missing in my life. Both me and Punzie haven't been seeing each other, we're both ashamed. (**A.N. This part is slightly confusing. Two different songs here….Elsa italics, Jack bold. Different locations)**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**

* * *

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

* * *

**And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all**

* * *

_I learned to live half alive __And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_

* * *

**And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl**

I throw the rose on my bed and lean against the wall.

* * *

_And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

I use shears to cut a rose off from its stem. Then I cut off an iris.

* * *

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**

* * *

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

My voice goes louder as I collect two different lilies.

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

I get a spider flower then heliotrope.

* * *

**And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye**

* * *

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back _

I get all the flowers and go inside.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

Grabbing a vase, I put the flowers in it and carry it to my room.

* * *

**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
**Say something...**

* * *

My voice trails off. I'm done with all this dramatic bullshit.

**Elsa's POV**

The flowers are on my nightstand, my mother's picture in front of them. Unfortunately, I'm still thinking about Jack. Ugh, this vacation was supposed to get my mind off him! I groan and fall back against my bed, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. Pinching the bridge of my nose…just like Jack does. I muffle my scream of frustration into my pillow. There's a knock at my door.

"Uh-Miss Winters? Are you feeling well? I brought you some chai tea," Kai's voice comes from outside the door. I've kept insisting the staff to just call me Elsa, but they don't listen. The thing they do listen to is that I love tea. I don't think that I could live without it.

I get up from the luxury of my bed and open the door. Kai's lined fine is concerned, so I give him a light smile and take the tea. "Yeah, I'm…" Jack's face burns in my mind. "…fine."

**That's it! Hope you enjoyed! I think I'm going to update again in two or three days. Stay awesome!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Curry to: Dolphin 22, (Yep. And did you read the top of the A.N. of the last chapter?) ElementalEarthWolf101, (Thanks.) ThatStrangeWinterGirl, BEASBeth, Gigi122606, A Candle in the Night, (thanks! And how is your tablet?) Icequeen121, (Thanks.) DACalebrity, (Aw, thanks for understanding.) doubLL, OoPoPcAnDY, (Aw, it'll be okay. Thanks!) ReganRocks, (Thanks! And yeah, I was thinking about that song. Don't feel guilty, it's fine. And OMG I could picture that. And you don't have a problem.) Lovinglovexx, Livia Toric, (Yeppity.) and Pearlness4700. (Thanks! And I do love songs.) DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.** **Shorter chapter today, you'll see why.**

**Jack's POV**

I can't breathe. The familiar handwriting on the parchment makes my heart leap to my throat. Why did she write to me? My index finger traces the perfect handwriting. One of my hands goes through my hair, the other firmly holding onto the letter. Wanting to read this in privacy, I leave the breakfast table and go to one of my secret hiding spots. It's behind a dull mirror, and the furniture I put in there is comfy. Forcing down a swallow of anxiety, I light candles in there and sink into a soft chair.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm not sure why I'm writing this to you, it'll make everything so much more damn complicated. I honestly need to tell you this, though. You know how hard this is for me, and you know I haven't forgave you yet. And if you think that I do, you have another thing coming. Okay, I'll stop dragging this out._

_First and foremost: I still love you. _

What?

_I know this sounds crazy, but I still do. Because of said emotions towards you, I'm stuck in this ridiculous dance with you. Going back and forth is exhausting, but I'm still dancing with you. You know why, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be with you for a while. Whether this is a waltz or a tango, I'm willing to play this with you. But…I'm not going to be with you. There's a few issues:_

_Number one: It's a matter of trust. I just…I can't trust you anymore. Don't take this personally, (although you're free to. You did hurt me really bad.) but if we do get together again, I'll always be suspicious, I could never open up to you. I'm sorry for that, and this may be confusing, but: If we did fall back into each other again, it would never work. I'm probably repeating myself, but repetition is essential to get one to understand. My walls are back up, but not to protect others, the walls shield me. You were my first relationship and getting hurt was a feeling I wasn't used to. So for that, I'm hurt beyond words. Getting together would hurt both of us. And if I've ever learned anything in our relationship it's this:_

_If you do love someone, you would give up everything for them. Not just your heart and soul or whatever, but you would do what's good for them. I wasn't sure if you ever did love me-_

Oh, Elsa. So insecure, so doubtful. I do still love you, but I'm not sure how to show you. Then again, I have to get rid of all this drama. By going back to my old ways.

…_did love me, but if you do, you know that you have to let me go. See, the thing I learned is that actual love is doing what benefits the other. For example, those bunch of girls who scream and gush about Justin Bieber (search him up) about him giving them babies, they don't really love him. If they did, they would be content with him being happy with someone else. Why? __**Because he's happy.**__ If they did birth his child, he would get hated everywhere. Bieber would get blamed of pedophilia and his life after would be a living hell. So this is what I'll do about us: I'm letting you go. I understand you don't like getting tied down, you're a free spirit. Therefore…well, I'm saying goodbye. I really don't like your "playboy, arrogant" persona, but hey, it works for you, right?_

Always putting other people's needs in front of her own.

_Secondly, I don't want to get in another relationship for a while. Due to the "incident" at the dance, it will really just attract too much attention. And I've had enough to last for a life time. It's really not you're fault, I'm just so insecure about this. And after all, you do know that insecurity is probably my second worst enemy. At least I hope you know, you were actually paying attention to me, right? See? I'm so insecure! _

_And lastly, the most cliche line of all: I don't deserve you._

Sounds like a break up line.

_Yeah, I said it. Or wrote it. The past few weeks...they've been amazing. Until...well...y'know. Around that nice little period though, I always was over analyzing things. No, not about you, but about us; mainly me. See, you did all the effort to keep us together, you planned everything, you did what I wanted. (Mostly) Heck, you even brought up your grades to impress me. What did I do? Well...nothing. I let you love me, and I loved you. But I never actually did anything to help us. See? I'm pushing you away right now. _

Elsa don't think like that.

_So thank you, really. You changed me, for good. What did Elphaba and Glinda say?_

_"Because I knew you, I have been changed for good?" Something like that. That's true. _

_Just remember that I still care. Even from afar._

_Love,_

_Elsa._

What do I do now? Go back? I'm not sure that I can go back to my cocky façade. Elsa changed me and revealed the better parts in me I couldn't find. With a sigh, I go to my first class.

**Anna's POV**

"You've got to be kidding me. Why should I tell you where our summer home is?" I glare at Jack. "Elsa would kill me. And you. Plus, freezing to death doesn't sound fun."

Jack fumbles for something then pulls out a letter. As I grab it, I think of yesterday, me handing him the letter. Déjà vu. When I read through the letter, I feel karma hitting me. Poor Elsa…So what should I do? The shielded hope and disappointment in his eyes confuse me even more. Should I tell him or not?

**Ok, this is another choice for you guys. Should Anna tell Jack? Or will she still not forgive him? Stay awesome.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I REAALLY HOPE THAT IT'S ONLY ONE PERSON PER VOTE. IF YOU JUST USE GUEST'S OVER AND OVER AGAIN SO YOUR OPINION WINS, I'LL BE **_**VERY **_** DISSAPOINTED. :( **

**Poll:**

**Tell: IIIIIIIIIIII 12**

**Don't tell: IIIIIIIIIIII 12 Wow!**

**OKAY, HOPELESS ROMANTIC COMING OUT…SHE'S TELLING.**

**Hey guys, I feel a bit guilty about just giving you a small update, so I'm updating today. Cookies to: , (No need to apologize. And thanks. I wasn't sure what to write, so yeah, JB. I also hate him. Really? I'm dying over here. Yeah. Thanks again.) OoPoPcAnDY, UsuiXayuzawa, (Lol, I have 2 personality's. An agreed.) Dolphin 22, (Um, ok…) Guest, Guest, LostInMyDreams9102, (No, that's not insulting! And yeah I fixed that. ) Ispike005, isidipi, Guest, Guest, Whattheheckinsane3, Lovinglovexx, RawrGoLions, (Now you have me sad. Awwwww….) KeybladeMasterPhantom, (Thanks. And go ahead.) Candy, (Yeah, same!) Smauglock The Great, A Candle in the Night, (Okay.) Guest, Pearlness4700, (Okay. And yes, VERY hard.) Hcsp1, (Thanks!) OPIG, Fortiques, Snowflake430, Icequeen121, (Thanks!) Livia Toric, Amasom, RinRnLizzie02, Your awesomeness, Shiro-yukiji, Guest, (Okay.) ReganRocks, (Okay.) DACalebrity, Froststyles, ThatStrangeWinterGirl, (lol. It's fine.) Dvidholguin2, (Never? That's kind of harsh.) and Reader. DISCLAIMER: So yes, this is a Disney/DreamWorks story and possibly Pixar and Illumination Entertainment. Anyway, none of these characters belong to me, and the setting and most of the ideas are J.K. Rowling's.**

**Elsa's POV**

Darkness. I wake up to darkness. What woke me up? A sound. A sound downstairs. Probably just Gerda in the kitchen. At night she usually gets milk with honey when she can't sleep. Come to think about it that sounds really good right now. Taking a quick glance at my alarm clock tells me its 1:12 AM. Letting out a soft groan, I shake out my stiff limbs and get out of bed. The door makes a soft creak when I open it. As a child, I've never been afraid of the dark. I flinch as a small trail of frost appears on the wall where I placed my finger. There are things worse than the dark. Way worse. Soft light comes from behind the closed kitchen door and I frown when it is locked. Gerda would _never_ do that. Feeling a tiny bit nervous, an ice shard grows in my hand. Just in case, I twist the knob quietly again.

"Hey, Gerda?" I ask softly. When the door opens, many feelings crash into me. Confusion, unease, relief, love, annoyance, anxious for what will happen and happiness. Anna's in the kitchen making hot chocolate with Hibernis eating cat food and…

Self-consciously, I tug down my long, ratty, T-shirt over my modesty shorts. My hairs probably a mess too, but I have more important questions. "What's he doing here?" I walk into the kitchen, right past Jack. Anna looks sheepishly at me as I go to the refrigerator. "Pass the honey." Wordlessly, Anna passes it to me.

"I think you guys should talk. And I brought Hibernis here," Anna finishes with the microwave and lets me put my cup of milk in.

"You did not. You did not tell him where I'm living for _every_ break of my life," I say, acting as if Jack's not here. Anna bites her lip guiltily.

"Please?"

"I'll leave after this if you want me to," Jack grins nervously. I avoid looking at him in the eye, he can't see my emotions in them. Luckily, I know how to hide my emotions. _Conceal, don't-_No. Can't say that. Shooting both Anna and Jack a glare, I take the milk out and stir the honey in it. Hibernis pads over at the smell of milk and I scoop him up.

"Yes. You better leave. Unless there's something preventing you from doing so," Hibernis just flicks his tail. With a sigh, Anna shares a look with Jack and leaves. I take my cup and place it in front of the seat across from Jack.

I sit down. "Sorry about that. I'm just-" My yawn interrupts me and Jack gives me a light smile.

"-tired." His hand takes one of mine and I look up at him, startled. The letter I gave him…I told him to forget me. Didn't I? Blue determined eyes meet my surprised ones.

"Why are yo-" Jack just brings my cup to my mouth, effectively cutting me off.

"Okay. I read your letter, and yes, I know, you want me to just let it go. But I honestly can't! You've changed me, in a good way! In a good way!" He adds hastily as I bite my lip. "I just- Elsa I love you so goddamn much, I can't explain this. It's like you're a magnet; I'm just attracted to you. And I won't forget you. Even if you do leave, I'll never actually get you out of my mind."

Brushing the table with my fingers, frost grows over the table. "You do know that being with me will probably just get you ostracized. Let me talk!" I say sharply when Jack opens his mouth to protest. "What I know about that is different about what you think you know about it. I just can't do that to you. It sucks. And I'm used to it, but you're not. I doubt you would ever get used to it, after all, I-" I remember to breathe and I look down at our hands. "That doesn't need to happen to you." Jack's index finger brushes over the frost.

His hand goes under my chin, making me look at him. "Hey, it's alright. Drink." That's when I notice tears falling. Shaky sip after shaky sip, his eyes never leave me. I'm pretty sure my face is red, at least a tiny bit.

"Its 1 AM," My voice sounds dry and I flinch at it.

"So?"

"You started heading here at 12. You should have visited in daylight, at least I would look better," Quietly, I turn the shorts into blue sweatpants, hopefully he didn't notice. His hand hesitates before flattening the hair on the top of my head.

"You look fine. So can we try this again, or…"

I'm aching to say yes. But then I think of him and Punzie. "No. I-no. Sorry but, you read my letter. I can't trust you…not yet." I brace myself for the look he gives me. And it was good that I did. He looks disappointed, accepting and let down.

"Yeah. Do you want me to leave?"

Finishing the milk, I put the cup back in the sink. "Not at this hour. Maybe you want to go to the guest bedroom?"

"But I don't know the way. Can I stay in your room? One night? Please?" He pouts and I put my hands on my hips.

"Right after I said I don't trust you, you ask if you can sleep with me?" My cheeks redden. "Not in that way." Jack just gives me puppy dog eyes. _Stay firm._ Finally he smirks, then he lunges right at me. I tense, not sure what to expect. Then he jabs my side lightly.

"Hey! S-stop it!" I protest through giggles.

"Can I stay with you?"

"No fair! This-this is just force!"

"Never said I was fair," Jack says.

I step away from him and sigh. "Fine. My beds pretty big anyway." I push past him and go upstairs. The lights turn off behind us-because of Jack- and he grabs my hand. I almost jump in surprise.

"You scared me."

"Yeah, I know," Jack's smirk is heard in his voice.

"Don't make me second guess my decision, Frost," I lead him into my room and close the door. That's when I let go of his hand and have some fun with him. He crashes into the bed and falls on it.

"Don't laugh," He tells me. Supressing a giggle, I curl up on my side of the bed and stiffen when he wraps his arm around me like he did at the ice castle. You could cut the tension with a knife. I'm not sure what Jack's doing but he lets go. After a few minutes, Jack gets up from the bed. Automatically, I close my eyes and fake sleep. A few peeks tell me that he's watching me.

**Jack's POV**

She's asleep, good. I sit up and look at her, perfect lips, eyelids looking like they've been dusted with purple eye shadow, long, dark, eyelashes. While others might say her skin is too pale, and her hair too light, it suits her. My finger trails across her cheek and I swear she moves a little bit. I freeze, watching her.

"You know, you might find your powers a curse, but they're as beautiful as you are," I say to check and even in the faint moonlight, her cheeks turn a soft pink. Smirking, I push a curl of hair behind her ear. "Ya know, I'm wondering what it will take for you to trust me." With a soft touch, I kiss her forehead. I see her smile softly and she mutters something so quietly, I have to strain to hear her.

"You know, it might take a while."

I lie back down and whisper in her ear, "I can wait."

**Next day…**

**Elsa's POV**

There's a warmth near me and I curl myself up close to it. Eyes still closed, I rest my hands against something solid. Hands flat, I let out a sigh of content. Then there's a pounding under one of my hands. Sort of like a beat…a heartbeat. My eyes snap open and I see Jack in front of me. Ah right, last night. Anna, Jack. What I can't recall is when Jack took off his shirt. Taking a shy peek at his boyish features, I look down at his stomach. A six pack. He wasn't as scrawny as he sometimes looked. He actually had lean muscles and my eyes travel over his muscles…he moved! With an embarrassed squeak, I flip over on my side, but his hands flip me back. His eyes are still closed but his lips move.

"Caught in the act," Jack murmurs. My face flushes and I look away from his face.

"J-just seeing what fascinated Punzie," My voice shakes, so it's not being very convincing.

He chuckles. "Right."

"Umm, right," I can't think straight with his face so close to mine. Pushing away from him, my face just turns brighter. "One question. W-when did you take off your shirt?" I turn away from him, and grab some new clothes.

"I'm going to shower, just…I don't know, eat breakfast or something?" He nods and I go to the bathroom. I feel like taking a bath, which is just as well because Jack walks in.

"You didn't lock your door?" He looks at me bewildered.

I sink into the bath a bit more and cover my chest with my arms. Thank god for bubble baths, where your body can be more concealed. "I thought you were downstairs! And the more important thing is: why are you here?!" His blue eyes flicker down to me. My body tenses.

"Well since you saw my chest, I thought I could see yours?" He says weakly.

"Jack." I narrow my eyes.

"Well, I thought this was the door to your closet. Anna wanted to borrow a necklace or locket, she said it was your mothers and that it was up here…" Clearing his throat, he backs out. "Sorry…" When he leaves I relax a bit, but my body is still tense. Why did Anna want our mother's neckl-no. Oh no, I stagger out of the tub and change as quick as possible. A white one off shoulder top, a skirt, royal blue cardigan and silk scarf. My hair is put in a messy bun before I leave. Why would she do that? My father…he told me not to give it to her. Actually, so did Elphaba. In my first year when I wore it, she snatched it from my neck and told me to never open it.

"Anna!" I swerve around the corner and into the kitchen. Anna is trying to open it, with Jack helping. "No, don't!" I freeze the opening shut in a panicked state. The crocus engraved on the white gold has a tiny bit of frost on it. Gerda gives me a knife and I start trying to get it off.

A very confused Anna looks at me. "Why?"

"Just…father and Elphaba told me to _never_ open it unless it was a matter of life or death," Somehow my eyes meet Jack's and I flush, remembering the bathroom incident. Then I take the locket and put it around Anna's neck.

"For safe keeping?" My eyes leave Jack's and I look at the sister I would give my life for, and her for me. Teal ones blink at me in agreement and I step back from Anna. She's grown this year. While her hair is still in braided pigtails, she's matured. She grew taller, her body leaner, face now filled with experience. But she was still the bouncy, energetic, younger sister I knew. Jack clasps both of our shoulders.

"So…who's hungry?" I just smile at him before getting up for pancakes.

**Elphaba's POV**

Papers, papers and more papers. Mostly from the ministry, asking for help about minor things. I have other things on my mind. Like Fiyero. I did a complete magical scan of the grounds with Glinda and Nessarose, only to find nothing. They both reassured me, but I was confused. I got even more bewildered when there was a fresh cup of coffee by my bedside –in the second room. Nessa's in the first- with a rose in it. There was a note attached to it which merely said:

"_Love: Yero"_

"Elphie!" Glinda came running in with a note. "The ministry told me they saw Pitch at the Minister's office in the last hour! They want me to come, but can you come with me? Pleasee? I'm a bit scared about him. Nessa already promised me she would take care of the school. So, please?"

My head jerks up too fast and my neck aches. I murmur a spell and the ache vanishes. "Now?" The bubbly blonde nods and widens her eyes up at me.

After doing a quick calculation, I look sharply at her. Glinda meets my brown ones with her pretty blues. "Fine," I breathe out. As if magic, she perks up immediately.

"I knew you would say yes! C'mon, c'mon!" We grab our broomsticks and fly off. It's a long ride, and I meet it with silence. Glinda however, keeps blabbering about clothes and what not. When we finally land on the golden steps, I cast a disillusionment charm over both of us and Glinda goes in first. We make our way to the Minister's office without disturbance. Unfortunately, the moment we get in, the door seals shut behind us. Glinda immediately tries to unlock the door but it doesn't work. Next is melting. Nope. Softening. Nope.

I place a hand on her shoulder. "It's no use Glin."

"No use indeed," A laugh comes from behind me and I'm met with blackness.

**That's it…hope you liked, and stay awesome! MWAHAHAHA, cliffies….**


End file.
